Code: Drama
by XxOoSolanaSkylarXxOo
Summary: The supercomputer has been turned off, but will they're friendship be shut down as well? Fights are brewing over jealousy, betrayal, arguing, and drama. Will everyone end up happy together? YxW, OxA, JxA, YxU, OxOC. First multi-chap! T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

- Okay, I know, I know, I KNOW, a little early to be starting a multi-chap after completing a one-shot hours before, but hey...*sniffles* don't judge me! I just love writing so much! Is it that bad? This time, it's about the love triangle of...Code Lyoko's William x Yumi x Ulrich! Don't you YxU fans worry; it will end in a Yumi and Ulrich happily ever after ending! And losta more drama besides these couples, hm? The famous Odd x Aelita x Jeremy triangle will also be mentioned!

_Just a few things: 1) I may be a little bit late, but not terribly late. Maybe this week because I'm going on vacation soon, but not that bad. 2) Don't worry about reviews. Sure, it would be awesome if you could leave some, but I'll still write anyways. As long as I have readers, I'm happy. __3) Keep in mind, I can only tell if I have readers if you review. Sounding hypocritical I know, but PLEASE, for me, just leave a few! –_

**-Prologue-**

The former Code Lyoko group sat down in the usual spot, the bench in the campus, and sighed after finishing reminiscing on their favorite moments of Lyoko.

Suddenly, Odd Della Robbia jumped up from his seat on the bench, causing his friends Yumi Ishyama (A/N: Sp?), Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois (A/N: Again, sp?), and Aelita Stones, Odd's pretend cousin, since she originally came from Lyoko, a virtual world in a supercomputer located in an abandoned factory that was lead by an evil program Xana who wanted to rule the world, to jump in surprise, but Odd didn't notice. Instead, he bolted up and snapped his fingers, then turned to his friends.

"What about that time where it was just me and Aelita in Lyoko, when Yumi and Ulrich were at the dance? I was kicking butt the whole time and kept Aelita safe!" Odd proudly proclaimed, head held high.

Aelita giggled. "Just barely, Odd. So what will our lives be like now Jeremy? Without Lyoko, it won't be as hard, right?" Aelita turned to Jeremy, who was deep in thought at the question. He seemed at a loss for words on what to answer with.

Yumi arched her head to get a better look at him and saw he was definitely thinking hard. She huffed and got up to Aelita, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine. Jeremy just misses being in charge for once." Yumi looked over her shoulder to see if he heard her teasing, though she somewhat meant it. She understood how he felt, but this was just ridiculous.

Ulrich cut in, noticing how he was oddly quiet. "Hey Jeremy, lighten up. Now there's no more Xana. Better grades for Odd now." He smirked as he looked over at Odd, who gave him a look that said "Uncalled for!"

"Yeah, what about you, hot-shot? You aren't exactly a genius either!" he retorted and received a snort from Jeremy, finally. Everyone turned to Jeremy.

"Sorry about that guys. Just thinking of the school year. I mean, we'd still be friends, right?" he asked, clearly unsure, while the rest of the group laughed.

"Of course we will Einstein! The supercomputer may have brought us together, but it's not gonna tear us apart if it turns off." Ulrich replied, patting him on the back.

Jeremy nodded, smiling at his friends. He knew now he could count on them.

Suddenly, Yumi bolted up from her seat and waved to someone across the campus over at the vending machine. It was William, the former slave of Xana. The group was happy they could bring him back, that way now he could live his normal teenager life. All but Ulrich looked happy to see him. They were friends with William, sure, but Ulrich was still jealous.

Ulrich watched through narrowed eyes as Yumi ran over to catch up to him, calling a "Cya guys later!" over her shoulder. He watched as William put an arm on her shoulder and walked off to the gym.

Odd chuckled and plopped onto the bench. "Still jealous, Ulrich? Just ask her out, it was torture seeing you two have "cute little moments" all the time and NOT be going out! Then it was annoying seeing you BOTH get jealous!" Ulrich punched him in the shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Odd. We're ju-" Ulrich was cut off by...Jeremy?

"Just friends, we know. You say that all the time when it's obviously not true." He replied, somewhat irritated, somewhat rudely.

Ulrich got up defensively. What was his deal? "'Scuse me for boring you Einstein." He muttered, shaking his head. He sat back down, trying to ignore his friend's attitude. Obviously he was tinkering on his laptop again and didn't get much sleep or something, there was no way he would be that rude on purpose.

Aelita got up and looked over at Odd. "Hey Odd, wanna go play some tunes at your place? I really want to start mixing more I haven't had played in a while. And you need all the practice you can get!" She teased, getting a tongue stuck out at her from Odd, who nodded and followed.

"Catcha guys later! Play nice now!" He called over his shoulder, causing Aelita to giggle. Odd slipped his arm around Aelita's shoulder, bringing her closer, which made a certain blond with glasses fuming. Now it was Jeremy's turn to have narrowed eyes at Odd, his best friend. Ulrich chuckled and stood up.

He didn't know why, but he found himself jealous. She used to be in a computer before, but now, she's a human, just like them. She can have feelings and return feelings, so how would it be crazy to fall in love with Aelita? Of course, he'd never say it out loud, but his friends would easily expect it.

"Now whose "just friends"?" Ulrich taunted, walking away before Jeremy had time to say a word.

Jeremy shook his head, aggravated with Ulrich. Before, he was just saying that they would always say that, and they're squabbles would always get in his way of working or deactivating a tower. He wasn't going to put up with it without Lyoko too. Either they stay friends or they go out, he didn't care, as long as these fights didn't annoy him even worse. Maybe if they would have focused, Franz Hopper would be alive, or William would have been freed sooner, that way, they'd have an extra hand. Maybe they even would have had Aelita materialized sooner than they did. So many maybes were making his head spin.

Another maybe got into his brain, the most effective. If they didn't have so much drama, he wouldn't have to question how long their friendship would last.

Looks like there's trouble in the group of friends! And it was almost the end of the year, too! Just a few more weeks, can the gang make it through without fights and bitter wars?

_- Cool, huh? Just the prologue, nothing special. The next chapter may be up soon, not sure, but I'll try to make it early as possible. Lemme know if I got the characters personalities right? I think I did, but I could be wrong. Anyways, just so we're clear, this is 3 weeks before the end of school, they ARE friends with Sissi and William. Don't worry Sissi fans, she will be in here soon enough. And JxA fans, they will prevail, Odd and Aelita are "cousins", aren't they? Kidding lol, I know they aren't! And don't worry, I will make it much longer. And far more drama. Sadly no, I will not put a "turn the computer on and go back to Lyoko one last time" story. But there will be some confrontations about turning it back on. _

_Just to clear this up, Yumi is mad at Jeremy a little, Ulrich and Jeremy are mad at each other, and more fights will break in, testing their friendship. Because, I thought that Jeremy's main concern, their friendship, would get in the way before the year ended. And the unsettled relationships, of course, which they purposely left a cliffie on. Tsk, tsk, Moonscope! -  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 is here y'all! Woohoo! I promise to get up at least 3 or 4 chaps before I go to Pennsylvania (Hershey Park) on Tuesday! So yeah, this chap is gonna start off with more Jeremy Aelita and Odd stuff. It'll end with a bit of Jeremy and Yumi fight. Well, I think! Haha lol! No spoilers from me! –

**-One Week Later-**

Jeremy slammed down the cover to his laptop, getting angry with Aelita. He's been trying to call her all day, since about 8:00am. It was now 2:00pm on a Saturday, and they didn't have classes today. Yumi and Ulrich were in the gym practicing martial arts, as usual this week for some reason, and Jeremy probably figured it was Ulrich's idea to get her away from William.

He put his laptop back on the desk, nearly knocking every over on the desk, and got out his cellphone again. He punched in her numbers, expecting the answering machine to pick up again, but instead, it was someone else.

"Who is it that keeps calling? Jeez! Aelita's a busy person ya know!" a familiar voice complained and Jeremy got even more mad. It was Odd!

"Odd? What are you doing answering Aelita's phone? Are you with her right now?" he demanded, trying to sound as calm as usual, but failed. He heard Odd on the other end sigh and say something to Aelita.

Jeremy heard Aelita giggle and searched for something to throw on his desk. He only found a pen, which was good enough. He threw it out in the hallway, since his door was left open after he had a rampage about her not answering the phone. Odd came back to the phone.

"Relax Einstein. We're at my dorm listening to some music while playing videogames. She's awesome at them by the way! Can you believe Princess beat me like 5 times?" he hollered into the phone, causing Jeremy's ears to cringe in pain from the volume. Aelita's laughter could be heard in the background, along with the classic "Game Over" voice, which earned another yell from Odd.

"WHAT? OH COME ON! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID EINSTEIN! I LOST AGAIN!" he yelled, but then someone took the phone away. It was Aelita.

"It's not your fault. He's a sore loser!" she teased, getting a "Zip it Princess!" from Odd. She giggled then finally focused on Jeremy.

"So what did you call for Jeremy?" she asked. Jeremy sighed in annoyance.

"What did I call for? I've been trying to call you all day! What have you been doing?" he overreacted, demanding an answer. Aelita was confused at why he could get so mad.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry but I didn't hear the phone ring I've been hanging out with Odd all day." She replied innocently, voice sounding confused as well.

"Try all week!" he snapped.

Aelita didn't understand. What was wrong with hanging out with Odd? He was really funny, nice, and...Well she couldn't say smart, but so what? Jeremy's just getting jealous maybe, she thought.

"What's the matter with you? I'm allowed to hang out with anyone I want! He's our friend! And he's saved me plenty of times on Lyoko, so I don't see why he can't hang out with me without you acting like my father!" she cringed at the last words. Her father went missing in the Digital Sea trying to save them. She wanted to search for him, but she would learn in time to forget about it.

Jeremy let out a bitter laugh. "Big deal. He's supposed to be your cousin, not your boyfriend!"

Aelita looked over at Odd, who was somewhat listening to their conversation, but mostly trying to get a higher score than Aelita. She smiled at that, but then frowned again as she continued to have an unnecessary chat with Jeremy. More like a battle, she thought sadly.

"That's in school! And it's only for another 2 weeks! Maybe he should be my boyfriend!" she retorted, and was greeted with unexpected silence on the other line. Odd looked at her, obviously confused, but smiled lightly.

Jeremy muttered a "Fine" and hung up the phone. She hung up as well, and huffed, while Odd came rushing over, putting an arm around her.

"What happened with Jeremy?" he asked, not using the nickname for him, sensing this was serious.

Aelita sighed. "He's jealous of you for spending time with me and got on my case about it. Then he said you're supposed to be my cousin, not my boyfriend, so then I said maybe you should."

Odd looked wide-eyed but then shook it off. He looked at her seriously. "You really wanna Princess? I won't force you and I only think of you as a friend. If it's to get Jeremy off you're case, then sure!" Aelita smiled at him then shook her head. She then hugged him, causing him to blush.

"No thanks. You're a good friend though Odd. Come on; let's go get something from the vending machine." Odd nodded and recovered from his blushing, walking out the door with her.

**-With Yumi and Ulrich-**

"Isn't that enough training for one week? Besides, what are we training for Ulrich? Xana's gone, remember?" Yumi asked, slightly annoyed, but mostly tired.

She really wanted to go hang out with William, since she hasn't gotten to all week, because of Ulrich. It didn't seem like he did it intentionally, but she knows him well, and knows how jealous he can get of William.

Ulrich shook his head stubbornly, getting up after Yumi leg sweeped (A/N: when she takes one leg and crouches down on the floor, moves it vertically, causing him to fall over. Learned from WWE!) his legs. He then got a drink from his water bottle, while she stood there, arms crossed. "It's good to keep in shape, right?" he asked. She nodded and rolled her eyes as she turned around to head for the door.

"Where you going?" Ulrich asked, running after her.

"To go catch a movie with William. He asked me last night when he stopped by my house." She replied, not turning around. Then, a rude remark caught her attention.

"Stopped by or stalked you?" he muttered. Yumi turned around to face him, glaring at him.

"Excuse me? He's not like that. We're friends Ulrich. He can ask me to the movies if he wants to, and you don't have to be jealous about it." She retorted, turning back to the door, when her phone rang.

Her ringtone, "Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off" by Panic! At The Disco played, and the verse "I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck, then any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me."(A/N: Love that song, sorry for using the f bomb, but that was in the song, and besides, it is rated T for a reason!) Ulrich chuckled, causing Yumi to turn around.

"What's so funny, Ulrich?" she asked, annoyed. He shook his head.

"Oh nothing. Just the fact that it's probably William calling." He replied, arms folded as he leaned on the gym walls.

Yumi checked the caller ID, and sure enough, it was William. She smiled and nodded, trying purposely to look over- excited about it to get Ulrich mad. If he was going to be jealous and keep her away from him, then might as well make him get jealous even worse over nothing.

"Hey William!" she hummed happily, causing an eye-roll from Ulrich, when inside, he was burning.

"Hey Yumi! Still on for the movie?" he asked hopefully, which made Yumi laugh.

"Of course we are! I'll see you at 8:00, right?" she asked, truly forgetting the time.

"Yeah...actually, I hoped at maybe 6:30, that way we could have dinner or something before the movie?" he asked hopefully yet again. He was pretty nervous, considering this was a date with Yumi, the girl he was in love with.

She smiled over the phone and laughed a little. "Sure William! 6:30 then for dinner first, then the movie at 8:00! Cya then!" And with that, she hung up, and put her phone in her pocket.

Ulrich glared at her and then left the gym, but before leaving, he stopped by Yumi. "Have fun on your date then. You're going with an asshole." He muttered darkly before leaving, causing Yumi to be extremely angry with him. William isn't like that, her words echoed in her head.

**-With Aelita and Odd-**

"So Odd, what are you gonna do this summer?" Aelita asked while they were heading towards the bench they usual sit at.

"Well, I might be going to Italy for a while, not sure when or how long. Don't worry Princess, you won't have to miss me for that long!" he joked, getting a playful shove from Aelita.

Just then, Odd stopped in his tracks, causing Aelita to stop as well to look at him. He didn't seem sick, but his eyes were bulging out of his head. He was staring at something. Aelita followed his eyesight and saw a girl about their age, maybe older, talking to a group of people, smiling and laughing. She had green eyes like emeralds, long brown hair, and the bangs nearly covering some of her eyes. She was wearing a gray tank top, with black and white camo shorts, and black high-tops. She was holding a skateboard behind her right leg, busy chatting away with the group of people.

Aelita smiled, getting ready to tease him. "What, never met Ms. Hertz's daughter before?" she asked, still smiling. Odd turned to her, eyes wide.

"A girl like HER is Ms. Hertz's daughter? Wow I don't see the resemblance!" he loudly proclaimed, getting a smile from the new girl. He blushed and was about to wave before he chickened out. Aelita giggled. Odd pointed a finger at her.

"Shush Princess! So tell me more about new girl! All I know is that she's hot!" he said, sitting over at the bench they finally made it to.

Aelita laughed and sat down next to him. "Well, her name is Megan Hertz, and she's a huge tomboy, as you can see. She's looking around the school for the last 2 weeks, since she's going here next year. And yes, she's 14, so don't panic." Aelita added, seeing how he stopped breathing at the thought that she might be way younger than him. He relaxed and continued to breathe again.

"Okay good. Should I go introduce myself?" He asked, getting up and looking down at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Besides, I have to help Yumi get ready for her date with William." She replied, getting up as well. Odd chuckled.

"Wow a date with William? Has the whole damn world gone insane? Let's hope Ulrich doesn't hold her hostage anymore!" he joked, receiving another laugh from Aelita. She waved goodbye and walked off towards the girl's floor.

Odd walked over to the group of people surrounding Megan, taking a deep breath and whispering, "Let's hope it goes well."

**-With Jeremy-**

Jeremy walked around aimlessly, finding his way to the cafeteria. He was looking for Aelita to apologize, and secretly tell her not to go out with Odd. He really needed to talk to her. Just then, he bumped into Yumi, who looked distracted.

"Oh hey Yumi. What's up?" he asked, picking up her bag, which he caused her to drop. He handed it back to her and she smiled lightly.

"Thanks Jeremy. I'm just gonna meet up with Aelita, but Ulrich's getting on my nerves. He called William an asshole just because he's jealous!" she replied, trying to control her anger.

"What do you expect? He may be strong, but he's an idiot." He replied, rather snootily. Yumi narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's that supposed to mean? You're his friend, remember?" she snapped, causing Jeremy to look at her in fear slightly.

"Yeah but, come on, he's really stupid. Why doesn't he just talk to you about how he feels?" he tried reasoning with Yumi, who wasn't listening much.

"Hypocritical much? Same goes for you and Aelita, she told me what happened over the phone, you have some issues to work out too. Don't go around calling him an idiot when he's your friend, and especially when you're just as bad!" she said rather loudly, causing people to turn their heads to the two. Jeremy grabbed her wrist, trying to explain himself.

"Look I was just thinking about Lyoko and how-" he was cut off by Yumi.

"Forget about it for once! And leave me alone!" she snapped, tearing her wrist away from Jeremy, causing his hand to go flying towards his face, knocking off his glasses.

Yumi stormed off, infuriated with Jeremy. He was acting like this over Lyoko! How typical! He just can't let go of showing off his computer genius moves! She didn't even look back to see Jeremy's shocked and sad face.

Looks like trouble is brewing for the group of friends! Will they make up in time for the summer?

_I really hope it was long enough! It was, right? Well whatever! I might be starting another project, also a multi-chap, but for either Teen Titans or Kingdom Hearts. Can't decide! But whatever. I will figure it out soon! I can try to juggle both of them! After all, I'm a whiz with multi-tasking!_

_And thanks to my very first reviewer, for both my one-shot and for any of my stories, XxFinal-Fantasy-FanxX, check her out! I think her stories are really awesome! And I will be that person to give you a cyber high five, because I couldn't agree more with you! ZACK FAIR RULES!_

_Hehehe... sorry for rambling on here! Cya guys next chappie (hopefully?) and maybe more people will come around to reviewing! Maybe? -_


	3. Chapter 3

_- Alright sorry guys but I have to go on vacation early, so I decided to start chappie 3 early! Hope nobody hates me! And...(I've always wanted to do this!) the reviewer responses are going to be at the end, so if you don't really care (Rudeness lolz) then skip it. Anyways, I will try to update A.S.A.P. whenever I get the chance, and besides, a little tiny break will be good, that way, maybe a few people will review. Not forcing, just sayin! -_

**-With Ulrich-**

Ulrich tredded off to find his stuff in the lockerooms. He still couldn't believe Yumi! Going on a date with William, and even saying ok to a dinner too! She knows how he feels, so why go out with William when she claims they're just 'friends'. Friends totally go on dates with each other and maybe even eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend.

Angrily, he rushes to get his stuff, throwing his clothes into his gym bag and gets out his cell-phone. He really needed somebody to talk to about this, as girly as it may sound (A/N: Rude Ulrich thoughts!), and of all the people he chose, he figured Odd would be the best choice. Aelita would tell Yumi, since they're like best friends or girlfriends or whatever, Jeremy was being a jerk, and obviously he wasn't going to talk to William or Yumi about his problems with them. He dialed Odd's number and waited impatiently, and got even more mad when he recieved the answering machine.

"He's probably out at campus. I'll just meet him there right now. He better not be busy." he grumbled, running out of the gym quickly, only to bump into Sissi, strangely, without Herve or Nicholas. Then he remembered that since she became their friend, she ditched them, since they would be really annoying. Sissi smiled at Ulrich and noticed the anger on his face. She frowned and stopped him from rushing off, gripping his arm tight.

"Hey Ulrich. Are you ok?" she asked, sounding sincere, and Ulrich was relieved (somewhat) to hear her call him by his name, not "Ulrich darling". He faked a smile and nodded.

"Yeah fine..." he sighed and shook his head, pulling Sissi's hand to his room, which was only down the hall now, since they were walking and talking.

Ulrich closed the door so they wouldn't be seen or overhead and sat down on his bed while Sissi took a seat on Odd's bed, which was a jumble of bedsheets and his clothes. She avoided them, luckily.

"So what's wrong?" she asked as she watched him put his hands on his forehead, looking down at the carpet. He sighed.

"No. Yumi's going out with William tonight at 6:30 to some restaurant then to the movies. She knows I like her and yet she still went. What should I do? Any evil ideas?" he smirked as he remembered Sissi when she was bratty and a pain in the ass. But eventually, she grew up, a nice friend. She rolled her eyes and chuckled a bit.

Then her eyes lit up and she stood up quickly, eyes twinkling in mischief. "Yes actually! And don't worry, this is totally for you and Yumi! Why don't we go on a pretend date? That would get Yumi jealous too, then she would want to talk to you in private! Then, BOOM, happy couple!" she replied happily, and strangely, she sounded serious. She wouldn't just say that stuff about happy couple if she didn't mean it, and Ulrich was convinced. He nodded and smiled at her, shaking her hand.

"You're on! I'll find out the details from Aelita later! It's only 4:00, so I have time! Cya at 6:30!" he smiled, running out the door, quickly looking for Aelita. He heard Sissi yell from his doorway "Text me the details, ok?" He smiled. This was gonna go great!

**-With Odd and Megan-**

"Hey people move out! Make way!" Odd hollered, causing everyone to roll their eyes, some to giggle, and move out of his way to see Ms. Hertz's daughter a bit better. She was pretty. She saw him making his way towards her and quickly turned towards him, hearing her friends whispering encouraging comments and warnings like "Good luck!" or "Watch out for this guy. A player." She rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He felt like he would melt from that smile. It was directed ONLY at him. Sounded cheesy, but whatever.

"So you're the famous Odd Della Robbia! Nice to meetcha! Mom's told me plenty about you. I almost went deaf from her babbling!" she joked, and causing Odd to laugh out loud (A/N: otherwise known as...lol) and causing her to smile again.

"That's me. I hope it's good things, yeah?" he asked, obviously doubting his own words. She laughed and caused him to fake pout, while people cleared out. He walked along with her randomly, making their way over to the bench. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"I'm Megan Hertz. And my name sounds like I would hurt somebody, but I wouldn't on purpose. Especially someone as cute as you." She joked,  
winking at him, causing Odd to blush crimson. He chuckled faintly.

"Thanks. You're really cute too. So umm, tell me about yourself? Besides being completely cool and cute, that is." he joked, causing her to roll her eyes and smile.

"Well, I'm from the U.S., Massachusetts (A/N: Like me! I'm in New Bedford trick! ^-^), my mom is too, but she just says she's from here to cover up. Apparently living there was an embarrassment for her. Umm, I'm a tomboy, I like sports, but I can tend to get girly when I have to. And um my favorite color is blue." she explained, then turned to Odd, surprised to see him listening intently. Then, to draw the attention away from herself, she began to speak again.

"What about you, Odd?" she asked, highly interested in getting to know this flirt. Maybe the rumours aren't true. Yeah, he's probably capable of being with just one girl, she thought hopefully. He looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I'm from Italy, where I'm going in the summer, I like sports too, but videogames more, and my favorite color is-" he was interrupted by Megan.

"Purple? And yeah I like videogames too." she replied, holding back a laugh as she looked at his purple hoodie and purple jeans. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yes you meanie!" he replied. He wanted to know more about her, and the conversation then took a turn to music, due to Odd.

"So what's your favorite band? Mine is the Subsonics." he replied, showing her his cd, which was in his pocket, since he let Aelita borrow it, and she gave it back when they were in his dorm.

She sighed and looked up at the sky, obviously deciding. Then, she counted off with her fingers, silently saying band names. Megan snapped her fingers, eyes lit up, obviously chose one. Odd smirked. He might like this girl. She's got variety, he thought.

"Paramore!" she loudly proclaimed, index finger in the air. Odd gave her a confused look.

"Pair of what?" he asked, causing Megan to laugh uncontrollably. People were starting to stare, but she didn't notice. After a good 2 minutes of laughing, she wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Paramore. P-a-r-a-m-o-r-e. A rock band with a girl for the lead singer. She's awesome. Look, I'll let you listen to a song on my ipod." She took out her ipod and scrolled through a list of songs, finally finding one. Odd gave her a skeptical look, but it soon vanished as he listened to a song called "Here We Go Again". He started to bob his head along with the song, then played an imaginary guitar to it, obviously enjoying the song. Megan gave him a cocky smile and chuckled.

"Told you there were aw-" she was interrupted by a loud yell from across the campus. They both turned around, Megan confused and annoyed, Odd annoyed.

"What does he want now? Jeez Ulrich!" he yelled back to the boy, who ran faster and eventually ended up at the bench with the two. Odd gave her an embarrassed smile and scratched the back of his head, Megan just shaking her head, still smiling. She got up and put an arm on his shoulder.

"I'll meet you by your dorm later. I know where it is from my friends, the gossipers who once dated you. You know Suzie and Tracy?" she asked,  
getting up. He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah they all hate me, my past girlfriends. Buncha bitches- Um I mean umm.." he stammered, realizing he just insulted her friends. She laughed and nodded, wiping her eyes from tears of laughter.

"Yeah I know right. Take it easy. I'll cya soon then?" she asked, bending down to kiss his cheek, causing Odd to blush. Then, he leaned back into the bench, happy and starstruck. Ulrich was panting, but soon gave Odd a thumbs up. Odd smiled. Then he frowned, realizing Ulrich interrupted them.

"What did ya want? I was kinda busy!" he complained, getting a grunt from Ulrich.

"Busy hooking up with Ms. Hertz's daughter? Just to dump her before the summer?" he asked, still sounding in a good mood. Odd looked at him,  
strangely serious.

"No way. She seems cool...better than the other girls I dated. They sucked." Odd insisted, convinced this girl was, dare he say it (A/N: *gasp!* Dare he? Is he gonna say what I think he will?) the one. THE ONE! I'm losing it, Odd thought, shaking his head.

Ulrich chuckled. "Whatever you say. Hey, do you know where Yumi is going on her date with William? What restaurant and what movie?" he asked,  
sounding in a rush. Odd looked at him, confused.

"There heading to that Sushi place downtown, then going to see Avatar: The Last Airbender (A/N: didn't get to see it yet, but I want to!). Why?" he questioned, but Ulrich just kept smiling.

"Because, Sissi and I are going to spy on them. We're going on a fake date, then when Yumi sees us, she's obviously gonna wanna talk to me, so I can tell her how I feel. What do ya think?" Ulrich explained, then looked at Odd to see he had a skeptical look. Odd crossed his arms and sighed.

"Ulrich, that's not very cool to do. I mean, you know Yumi. She'd get mad pretty quick. And you think it's alright to steal Yumi from William like that? Come on, he got that date fair and square, and he loves her as much as you do." Odd persisted, but recieved a scowl from Ulrich.

"Please. He's just trying to one-up me. He doesn't like her like that. But whatever, I don't need your support. You'll see, when everything turns out good." Ulrich retorted, walking away, hands in his pockets, head down. Odd sighed. Seems like everything's falling apart, he thought.

**-With Jeremy-**

Jeremy adjusted his glasses as he glanced at his watch. It was 5:00, and still no call from Aelita. What was he thinking, of course she wouldn't call him back after their arguement. "Too busy with her boyfriend." he muttered bitterly, then sighed as his phone vibrated. He had a text, from Odd. The last person he wanted to hear from would be Odd, but he would read it anyways.

Jeremy's eyes widened in surprise and hope fluttered in his stomach. Odd's text probably just made his day. It said:

jeremy, aelita was just mad, we rnt goin out. k? srry if i got ya jealous. -Odd

its ok thanks. -Jeremy

He quickly put his phone in his pocket and rushed out the door, down to the girls floor. He wound up at Aelita's door and knocked on it.

"Aelita? It's me, open up please." he murmured, making sure nobody could here him but who he was talking to. The gossipers in this school were just plain torture. No response came back. He sighed and opened the door, only to see an empty room. He looked around for any signs of Aelita, but found none. Just then, his phone vibrated again, and, it was from Odd, again.

shes yumis plce. ur welcome. ;D -Odd

Jeremy groaned and replied.

thnx 4 telling me sooner! not! -Jeremy

Jeremy rushed onto his scooter, which was outside, and headed over to Yumi's house. He just hoped he'd be welcomed, since both girls were very mad at him.

-With Odd-

Odd rushed over to his dorm, and was slightly surprised to see Megan wasn't there yet. He figured that much, considering she's coming here NEXT year, not right now, so obviously she doesn't know her way around. He felt pretty stupid to leave her to figure it out herself, but she can manage,  
since every guy is all over her, and every girl wanted to be friends with the new kid.

Odd's eyes widened when he saw a different girl, waiting on his bed, legs folded on the matress, checking the time on her phone. It was...Emily?

_- Oooh cliffie! Well sorta. Don't you worry the cliffies will get better. After vacation of course. But there's a possibility that I will upload one more chap before taking a vacation with the fam. Plus, I should be working on a songfic, for kingdom hearts, if anyone's interested._

_REVIEWER RESPONSES:_

_Airam09- really? thanks! glad to see people like it! and the wait might have to be a bit long. 3 days maybe? i feel ashamed. *gives sad face cookie*_  
_So sorry! =(_

_Traveler (anonymous reviewer i believe)- Cool. I dont mind that its not "good or awesome", but if its keeping you slightly interested, then Im okay with that. And so far, Jeremy might be the most hard to write about, considering I have to get him JUST right in the drama department, since he's all calm and collected and what-not._

_MMDCXVI- Dont worry, you've said enough! as long as people like it, im fine. cant complain with what people have to say. and my friends do that too, they wait a bit before they say something. they dont have one, so they cant review. And ya think so? Cool! I was hoping I got the storyline right into place from the cliffie they left open. I will try to update A.S.A.P!_

_Roscieee- Thanx! And there will be major drama for Yumi and Ulrich! Updates will come whenever I can!_

_P.S. Nobody has to worry about Sissi or William being evil, or Emily, they are completely innocent, William going after his dreamgirl, with Ulrich as his rival, Sissi trying to be accepted better into the group, and Emily isn't really important in this._

_Coming up, dress-ups, dates, and apologies gone wrong! Stay tuned! Read plz! Maybe review! -_


	4. Chapter 4

_- You know I wouldn't ever leave people disappointed on purpose! Oh no, so instead, I did THIS! A chap filled with dates, apologies gone wrong,_  
_and "this isn't what it looks like" moment! Hehe, drama! And to my reviewers, thanks for wishing me well on my vacation. I hope it goes well too to be honest, since my parents tend to fight with us sometimes. Just yesterday we got into a war over a basketball hoop lol. And btw, this chap is bonus long! -_

_Reviewer Responses at the end! Yes, there's more! -_

**-With Yumi and Aelita-**

Yumi sighed as she glanced at the clock, for the ninth time in two minutes. It was now 5:45, and Aelita was taking forever to get a dress, when she didn't even need one yet! She wasn't going on a date, but Aelita felt the need to buy a dozen dresses and try them one while Yumi was stressing to look perfect for her date with William. Knowing how predictable he'd be, William would be happy with whatever she wore, which instantly put bad thoughts in Yumi's head (A/N: Naughty Yumi! Lolz).

Aelita finally came out of the bathroom, with a, surprise, pink dress. This one was very short on her, a pale pink, with glitter on the edges, and a few ruffles, and to be honest, the dress looked pretty tight on her, tracing her curves. Yumi sighed and nodded again, turning back to the tv. She heard Aelita pout and Yumi just gave her a thumbs up, and Aelita sighed.

"Okay okay, you can go now. I'm positive this is the dress. Your turn, and just in time too, right? You only got two outfits!" Aelita reasoned, giving her an innocent smile, while Yumi gave her a fake glare, causing them both to laugh. Yumi grabbed the two outfits on the couch and rushed over to the bathroom before Aelita could change her mind. Aelita giggled and took a seat on the couch, changing while she was watching a cartoon about a cat who really hated this mouse. She laughed hysterically when the cat got it's tail chopped off by the mouse. (A/N: Tom and Jerry folks!)

Yumi came out then, far too quickly, wearing the first dress she chose. Yumi was wearing a red dress with black stripes, with black cuffs on both wrists, a choker, and black tights that looked easily rippable. Yumi grimaced as she looked in the mirror, and was welcomed with a horrified look on Aelita's face. Yumi sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"I look like a cheap hooker off the streets!" she growled, putting a hand on her face and heading back into the bathroom to try on the other outfit before Aelita could comment, which she would've agreed. Aelita turned back to the cartoon to see the cat's face flattened like a pancake, and she laughed even worse than before, holding her guts.

Yumi came out again after the credits of the cartoon, this time wearing something not only decent and wholesome, but pretty good. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had the Subsonics logo on it, a black and white checkered scarf, a black fedora hat with a white wrap with black spots on it, gray skinny jeans, and black converse. Aelita stood up, arms crossed, looking at her outfit, nodding her head in approval. "Better. MUCH better than the last one." she commented, giving Yumi a thumbs-up and smile.

Yumi nodded her head vigorously. "I don't even know why I chose that one. Oh wait, YOU did!" she laughed, causing Aelita to hold her hands up in defense. "Hey, it was on sale! Sale means it must look good." she reasoned, which made Yumi snort.

"Please. Sale means they couldn't get anybody else to buy it!" she laughed, and eventually, Aelita did too. (A/N: It's actually kinda true, like videogames at gamestop, they sell the worst once at 5 bucks, and I come home to see it freezes all the time!)

Yumi and Aelita walked over to the couch. Before they could sit down, the doorbell rang. Yumi sighed and walked over, then threw the hat next to Aelita on the couch.

"I think I could do without the hat though." she replied, getting a laugh from Aelita, who was twirling the hat in her hand.

Yumi's eyes narrowed to see Jeremy at the door, with his scooter laid on the grass behind him. He looked apologetic. "Can I come in?" he asked,  
taking a peek behind Yumi to see Aelita was there, twirling a fedora in her hand. She looked up at Jeremy, then instantly looked back down. He sighed, knowing they would both say no, but oddly enough, Yumi let him in, stepping aside.

Jeremy took a seat on the couch next to Aelita, who backed up further down the couch, and quietly said, "Just say what you need to say, Jeremy."  
Jeremy coughed into his hand, sensing the tension, and looking at Aelita first, then Yumi, who leaned against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed.

"Yumi, I'm sorry I seemed obsessed about the computer. And I was so rude to Ulrich. It's just that on Lyoko, you guys fought so much, maybe things could've went smoother if you talked things out beforehand. Maybe we could have saved Aelita's father." he said, looking down at his shoes, thinking they were much more interesting now than before. Yumi let out a sigh and sat down between Aelita and Jeremy.

"So that's what it was. It's ok, and I agree, but I'll talk to him tomorrow. Tonight I have a date with William, so hurry up and talk with Aelita. I'll be getting ready in the other room." She said, walking over to her room, closing the door, so she wouldn't be listening.

Jeremy turned to her and placed a hand on her hand. "I'm sorry I got jealous over Odd. If you like him, then you should be with him. I promise to be supportive." Aelita didn't respond, so Jeremy sighed and walked towards the door, but was stopped by her soft voice.

"I don't like him. I was just mad. I like you but...is that all you're sorry about?" she asked quietly, and Jeremy became confused.

"Huh? I'm sorry I yelled at you?" it came out as more of a question, and Aelita got angry and stood up next to him, eyes blazing.

"That's not it either! You said it before, we could have saved him! My father could still be there, thank you for reminding me! So let's go find him!"  
she yelled, grabbing his wrist to pull him out the door, but Jeremy stood his ground.

"No. I finally got over turning the computer off, now I just want to have fun while I can with my friends! I'm going to England this summer, so I want to hang out with you guys before I go! Turning on the supercomputer could danger your lives again!" he yelled back, eyes locked with Aelita's.

She walked up to his face and yelled right in it. "YOU HAVE A FAMILY TO GO BE WITH IN THE SUMMER! I DON'T! WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?" she asked, beginning to sob.

Jeremy shoved right past her and headed for the door, but turned to her, eyes closed, and screamed ten times louder. "Because I don't wanna lose you to Xana!" Aelita's eyes widened, seeing he was right, and he was just looking out for her. Jeremy hung his head, eyes closed, fists curled up in a ball so tight, his knuckles turned white (A/N: unnecessary rhyme sorry!).

Aelita reached her hand out toward his. "Jeremy I-" He ran out the door before she could say anything else. She felt that her heart was collapsing.  
She wouldn't be here without him, she wouldn't have ever known what love was without him, now she's left to watch him go. Her eyes began to water harder, and she felt arms wrap around her in support. It was Yumi.

She closed her eyes and sobbed. "Jeremy...Yumi, I-I'm going back to my dorm. Have fun on your date..." she whispered, waving bye behind her shoulder as she ran off to Kadic. Yumi sighed, knowing there was nothing she could say to make her feel better. Yumi went back to getting ready for date.

**-With Odd and Emily-**

Odd looked at Emily while he headed back to his dorm, obviously confused as to why she was in his room. He put his phone on the table beside his bed (A/N: idk if there is one just go with it here!) and looked at Emily. She finally noticed he was here and immediately stood up, blushing a bit, and scratched the back of her head, giving him an embarassed smile.

"Um, Uh, sorry Odd. I wanted to tell Ulrich something. Can you pass on a message to him?" she asked, still sounding embarassed, and he nodded,  
confused, but slightly interested.

"Yeah. What is it?" he asked her, and she coughed into her shoulder before beginning.

"Umm, Jim says that he has detention tomorrow, because umm... I think it was something about putting hair dye in William's shampoo last week."  
she replied, adjusting her glasses.

Odd shook his head as he laughed, seeing how motivated Ulrich was on his jealousy. Pranking William must have been fun for him, now he's got detention because William snitched.

Emily rushed towards the door, but tripped over Kiwi, landing on top of Odd, both falling onto his bed. Emily blushed and tried to get up while Odd tried to lift them both up. The door was opened, so anybody could've seen this and started to gossip or freak out.

Just then, he heard a gasp at the door and a slamming noise against the ground. He looked up to see Megan standing there, hurt and angry eyes at the two of them. Emily instantly shot up and looked at her apologetically. She just shook her head, looking over to Odd, who got up after Emily.

"Megan i-it's not what it looks like!" he stammered, and Emily nodded her head in agreement. Megan still shook her head.

"Oh don't worry. I know exactly what it is. I just wasn't your right flavor of the day! I see and don't call me you jackass!" she yelled, then turned her back on him, running out of the room, down the halls. Odd went after her, followed by Emily.

"Wait, Megan, please! I'm sorry I tripped!" she yelled after her, chasing her down the halls. Then he could hear Megan scream something back to her.

"The rumors about him were right Emily! And he did that with you! I thought we were friends!" Odd sighed and shook his head. He just ruined the best thing that might've been. She'd hate him forever.

**-With Ulrich and Sissi-**

Ulrich paced outside in the hall beside Sissi's door. She was still getting ready, and it was about 6:20. He sighed loudly, that way Sissi could hear him.  
He heard her scoff and continue getting dressed. Then again, being fashionably late was acceptable. Either way, things were going to go great. And he couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces, especially William's.

Finally, Sissi came out, and she was wearing a tight hot-pink dress, a black pearled necklace to match her black sparkly flats. Her hair was up in a tight bun, with some loose strands near her face.

Sissi looked Ulrich up and down and was pleasantly surprised to see he cleaned up pretty nice. He was wearing gray dress pants with a white shirt that looked part of a tuxedo set, but he just took out the tuxedo part. He still wore his sneakers though, covered in dirt. Sissi's face immediately wiped of all signs of impressed, and went back to a smile.

"Couldn't help but wear your sneakers?" she asked teasingly, and Ulrich chuckled.

"Figured I might need them. Never know when William might try to chase me off." he joked, causing Sissi to laugh and take his hand, walking down the halls and out the door, down to the Sushi Restaraunt. They would be in for quite a night.

**-With...Herb and Nicholas?-**

Herb glared at Sissi and Ulrich, the girl stealer, or as he thinks of him, while Nicholas took a bite out of an apple. Herb took the apple from him and chucked it down the hall, when it only went two feet. (A/N: lol weekling.) Nicholas laughed while Herb didn't care.

Nicholas noticed this and looked at him. "What's the big deal? Sissi's happier with them as their friend. We still got each other." (A/N: Awkward...)  
Herb put a hand on his forehead and turned to Nicholas.

"You idiot! Sissi is my girl, not Ulrich's. He probably just took her into their group in spite of me! He doesn't love her like I do!" Herb proclaimed,  
pretty loudly, which was welcomed by giggles from people in their dorms. Nicholas laughed, like a retard.

He finally stopped. "What can we do about it?" he asked, which got Herb to grin evily. "Simple. Tear the group apart, one by one. Nicholas, give me your cellphone." he demanded, then a phone was planted into his palm. Herb chuckled evily as his fingers began to hit buttons.

**-With Yumi and William-**

Yumi waited with William, who was strangely dressed really casual, but more like what she was wearing. He had a brown vest, short-sleeved, over his green t-shirt, and brown baggy cargo pants. He wore Jordan's, which weren't exactly Yumi's favorite kind of shoe, her's was more like the brand Ulrich wore, but she shook off that thought.

Finally, the waiter came back to escort them to their table, near the window, a good view of the city at night. He handed them both a menu and bowed before going to take other orders. She dipped her head respectfully, as did William, and she turned to him.

She looked at him and smiled. "This is nice. So what movie are we going to see?" she asked him, and he thought about it for a minute.

"Let's see...I thought Twilight: Eclipse, since all girls are into that kind of stuff." He said, not sounding the least bit romantic, as usual.

That reminded her of Saint Valentine's Day, when he got her roses because "all girls like them". She put on a fake smile and nodded, when really, she wasn't into Twilight. (A/N: Join the club Yumi, not that into it, but I hear it's really popular, all sold out at midnight the day it came out!) Ulrich would've known that she wanted to see The Last Airbender (A/N: like me!), or at least asked her what movie instead of just choosing one.

Maybe she was a bit too hard on him, considering he was just jealous. Tomorrow she would apologize, and maybe even tell him how she truly felt.  
They've been needing to talk about that for some time, and Yumi decided that the day would be tomorrow.

The waiter came back and looked over at them. Yumi could tell he was refraining from speaking in japanese, thinking that William couldn't speak it,  
which he was right. Yumi's head couldn't help but point out that Ulrich would've learned it if they were going to a JAPANESE Sushi Restaraunt,  
like a smart person. She realized she just called William stupid.

"What...Can I...Get You?" the waiter asked while glancing at his pocket dictionary for english, and Yumi held back a laugh. William opened his mouth to order, but instead, Yumi jumped in, since she knew the waiter was new working and speaking english.

"Futatsu Supaishi na magurororu (A/N: Two Spicy Tuna Rolls)" she told the man, pointing to her menu at the picture of the Spicy Tuna Rolls, and then realized there was no price. She looked at him, who had a "thank you" face on, and she smiled.

"Kore wa ikura desu ka? (A/N: How much does this cost?)" she asked the man, who replied with a smile on his face.

"Muttsu doru kaku (A/N: 6 Dollars Each)" he said, bowing his head, this time actually meaning it, and walked away, giving the confused boy an eye roll. Yumi giggled and turned to William, who stared at her, then pointed to the guy walking into the kitchen.

"You ordered in japanese?" he asked rather dumbly.

Yumi smiled fakely. He's really kinda dumb, she thought. She told him many times she can speak japanese, and demonstrated it dozens of times, now he doesn't remember. What did it sound like, spanish?

"No it was in spanish! Duh!" she snapped, causing William to laugh, then she did as well, to be polite, not acting as if she meant that.

A few minutes of talking and the same waiter came back, smiling at Yumi, ignoring William. The waiter could see William crossing his fingers under the table, silently chanting to himself "No japanese please!". The waiter rolled his eyes, and waited a little bit for them to taste it. (A/N: They do that sometimes. It's polite, and to see if there's any problems beforehand.) Yumi held back her laughter and tasted her food, giving the waiter a smile.

"Daijobu desu ka? (A/N: Is everything ok?)" he asked, and Yumi nodded her head.

"Hai." she smiled, and he looked relieved, while giving William a look different than the one he gave Yumi, more annoyed then happy. William looked over at Yumi for translation.

"He asked if everything was ok." she sighed, and he smiled at the guy. Instead of learning how to say yes from Yumi, he just nodded his head up and down happily. The waiter walked off, looking to Yumi while William was distracted with his water. The waiter hit a hand to his forehead, as if saying,  
"Oroka Na!" (A/N: Stupid.) Yumi smiled at him and nodded her head, agreeing.

She began to eat while looking out the window. A sight caused her to drop her tuna roll, which was extremely spicey, at the sight out the window.

Ulrich and Sissi were laughing together, hand in hand, heading into the restaraunt. Both saw Yumi and William and waved, Ulrich cockily, Sissi sincerely. Yumi glared at Ulrich and waved back, only to Sissi. William waved as well, tuna roll hanging from his mouth. Sissi giggled while Ulrich got into a full laugh, hanging his head back. Yumi read his lips, which said, "What an idiot!". Sissi rolled her eyes at Ulrich, and Yumi glared still.

He was going to regret spying on her, and trying to ruin her date. Wait till they hit the movies. She got a sneaky and evil idea into her head, though it was a little gross, she would risk it.

Yumi received a text and read it. Her eyes got blazed in an instant.

srry not 2 tell u this sooner, but ulrich said that he would ask out sissi to get back at you for ditching him for william. - Herb

Oh did he, she thought.

**-(Short)With Aelita-**

Aelita wiped her eyes with Mister Puck and reached for her cellphone on the table. She opened up the text message she received, and was confused for a moment, but then became even more sad, and angry.

hey aelita? srry 2 bother u, but jeremy said something rlly harsh. he said tht he wished he never met u that day. wutever day that would be. - Herb

"That-That jerk!" she screamed, throwing her phone at the wall, then cuddling Mister Puck as she fell back into bed, crying herself to sleep.

**-(Short) With Megan-**

Megan closed the door to her dorm, shared with her friend Lisa, in Emily's face, who was desperately trying to apologize. She felt something strong for Odd, while he saw her as another toy.

Megan's phone rang to My Chemical Romance's "Famous Last Words" (A/N: Love that song, and it fit with how she felt!). She looked at the screen to see a text message from some kid named Herb.

welcome to kadic. anyway, i overheard odd talking about u. he says "she totally fell for it. cant believe how stupid she is". srry to hear. - Herb

Megan got super furious, she was seeing red. "HE BETTER NOT TALK TO ME IF HE DOESN'T WANT TO END UP IN THE HOSPITAL!" she screamed, causing Emily to worry, but shook it off. She would talk to her later, but Odd did this, so she didn't care what would happen to him.

_- Oooh! What's Yumi she up to? Anybody surprised at the japanese? I'm not japanese, but I can speak it very well. Cool huh? I put translations. Sissi is just trying to be a good friend to Ulrich, she's not interested in him anymore, yeah. Sorry about the William hating, but it was necessary. He will end up with somebody, so will Sissi._

_Anyone surprised to see Herb and Nicholas villains? Well, not much villainy for Nicholas, but Herb, oh yeah. Idk if it's Herb or Herve. They say Herb in the show, so that's how I'm going._

_Reviewer Responses! :_

_Traveler- srry i didnt mean to insult you lol! And yeah, Sissi is nice now, yay! Things aren't going Odd's way anymore, sorry to say. But oh well, things will get better in time!_

_bee-xx- thnx! means alot to me, and yeah, i like the yumixulrich parts the best as well, though i write the story, lol! and i will keep going, thanks to you guys!_

_Suchal69- Haha yeah! its even more fun to write! And silly kids is right, what gave Ulrich the idea that THAT'S a good plan? Silly head! XD_

_Airam09- Thnx! Glad 2 see you understand! And I will, thank you! I wonder if any reviewers live in pennsylvania, cuz thats where im going. hershey park, here i come!_

_MMDCLXVI- thank u! i was hoping it would get into greater depth, thank u for informing me! i was having doubts, but now i feel better!_

_If anybody's interested, let me know in the review or pm me, I can let you guys know how my vacation went. And about Final Fantasy High, I will put up a post about OCs being needed. It would be boring to have just real characters in it. Mine, unfortunately, won't be, since that wouldn't be fun. I'd rather right about OTHER people's wants. What they want, they will receive, lol!_

_Bye guys! Cya in a week! -_


	5. Chapter 5

_- Surprised to hear from me, huh? Yeah well...THE VACATION HAS BEEN POSTPONED! My parents don't have the week off, but they do next week, so I go next week. Plenty of time to finish this story. It's only going to be like, 10 chaps, or more, but no more than 15. It's my first, so I have to get used to updating daily and writing more than 1000k._

_Anyways, sorry to my friends, who like William, but trust me, we will learn why he was so stupid during the date. Obviously he's smart, but his clone was another story...-_-"_

_Lolz, I'm back! Reviewer Responses at the end! Let's hope more people come around, right? lolz Not that big a worry. Readers are all I care about in this story, and the reviewers are just the best! You're nice people you guys! -_

**-With Ulrich and Sissi-**

Ulrich turned from the window to the doors and walked in, Sissi's hand still in his, and looked for a table near William and Yumi. Sure enough, an elderly couple just left the table near them, and it was available. Ulrich silently chanted "yes!" to himself, and Sissi giggled, knowing what he was so happy about.

The waiter that was serving Yumi and William finally came to escort them to a table, and Ulrich watched him take them to a different table. He tried to speak up and request the table near Yumi.

"Excuse me sir, but can we have that table?" he pointed to the table, but the man still looked confused. Sissi sighed, seeing how Ulrich could be so clueless. They were in a japanese restaraunt, the guy had a new and less dirty uniform, he was knew to not only working, but the country. He obviously couldn't speak english, but japanese. Luckily she learned some basic stuff to order in a japanese restaraunt, so she decided to speak up.

Sissi politely tapped the waiter's shoulder and smiled nicely. "Shitsurei, Sore wa teburu shite kudasai (A/N: Excuse me, that table please.)" she requested, pointing over to the table next to Yumi and William. The waiter nodded, looking relieved, and escorted them to that table.

"Arigato (A/N: Thank you!)" she dipped her head politely, and the man nodded, placing menus down on the table. Sissi watched, astonished, as Ulrich pushed her chair out, hand ushering her to sit down, and she did. She giggled as he pushed her in closer to the table. Ulrich was surprised to see she wasn't so heavy anymore. (A/N: remember he called her heavy in code lyoko? lolz now i decided to have her lose weight!)

"Wow who knew you were polite? Especially on dates!" she exclaimed, causing Yumi to turn her head from laughing, glaring at the two, then she went back to facing William, a smile on her face, remembering what her plan would be at the movies.

Ulrich chuckled and sat down in his seat. "Yeah well who knew you could speak japanese?" he retorted, and she giggled at how clueless he was.

"Well, we are at a JAPANESE restaurant, chances are, the people might speak japanese. So, put two and two together." she simply shrugged, getting an eye roll from Ulrich.

The waiter came back and looked at them, obviously expecting them to order, not just sit there. Sissi looked over the menu and pointed to a picture of shrimp. Ulrich nodded his head, agreeing as well, and the man just nodded and walked away.

Ulrich looked at her strange. "Couldn't you have just ordered in japanese?" he asked. Sissi began to laugh.

"I don't know japanese that well. I only had an hour to learn!" Ulrich laughed as well, getting an irritated sigh from Yumi and William, who whipped their heads right back to each other after glaring at them. Ulrich stuck his tongue out at them, causing Sissi to giggle.

William stood up, taking Yumi's hand and paying the check. The waiter came by yet again and shook Yumi's other hand, and she smiled. Ulrich found himself gazing at her smile, until Sissi snapped her fingers in front of his face. He then came back to Earth.

Yumi bowed her head to the waiter, and he returned the bow, a proud smile on his face. "Arigato...Daisuke!" she smiled and the man nodded his head. Then, he looked at her and responded. (A/N: Dai means great or large and Suke means help, so Daisuke was hired because he's a large help!)

"Anata no o namae wa nani desu ka? (A/N: What is your name?)" the man asked, William still lost in the conversation. Ulrich wanted to bust out laughing so badly, but he knew he would get slapped or punched by one of the girls.

Yumi smiled at him. "Yumi." she waved goodbye and rushed out the door with William, but was stopped by Sissi's voice.

"Hey wait guys! Why don't we have a double date? Me and Ulrich with you two. We can catch a movie together!" she asked, getting a smile from Ulrich, which looked devious.

"Yeah. What movie are you guys seeing?" he asked, but he already knew the answer.

William glared at him. "Twilight: Eclipse. Yumi said it was alright to see, so we're heading over there right now. It's a shame you aren't done eating yet." he replied through gritted teeth, obviously knowing what game Ulrich was playing at.

Ulrich, however, was too busy being confused. Yumi didn't like Twilight, but she agreed to it anyways? Probably trying to be nice to that clown, he thought. Sissi's eyes lit up at the mention of Twilight. Ulrich held back a groan. He hated that movie, and Sissi was the Twilight fangirl of the century.  
Team Edward or Team Jacob, who really cared. (A/N: I only like Taylor Lautner because he's hot. Never seen the movie, or the trailers, commercials,  
whatever. Besides the Burger King one. Granny: TEAM JACOB! Other Granny: TEAM EDWARD!)

Sissi imediately responded. "We can just leave now! Ulrich, leave some money on the table, then we can go with them!" she replied, Ulrich obeying.

Yumi looked like she wanted to kill the both of them, but said nothing. Her and William walked out the door, not waiting for either of them. Sissi ran after them, dragging Ulrich along by the shirt.

**-With Megan-**

Megan dried her hair with the towel, after coming out of the shower. She slipped on her pajamas, a white tank-top and blue shorts, with black socks,  
and slid around in the bathroom for a while, enjoying herself.

She almost forgot about her troubles with Odd. That little weasel, she thought angrily. Feeling dizzy from spinning around in the bathroom, she carried her bag down the halls to her room.

Suddenly, she could hear muffled crying from someone, a girl. She peeked through each door, looking for the girl crying. A girl painting her toe-nails,  
some girl kissing her pillow, a girl writing in her diary, and finally, she came upon a pink-haired girl, pink like a gumball, with her head burried in a pillow, clutching a doll in her arms. She was definately crying.

Megan walked in the room slowly, making sure not to startle her. The girl finally looked up at her and wiped her eyes quickly. Megan figured that she didn't want anyone to know she was crying. Megan gave her a light smile, sympathetic to say the least.

"I think closing the door would be best." she joked quietly, causing the girl to sniffle while laughing, then tossing her doll under her pillow. She sat up immediately, and Megan recognized her at once.

"Hey. You were the girl sitting with...Odd at the bench, right?" she asked, feeling embarassed to only know her for that reason. Aelita smiled and nodded, eyes red and puffy from crying. Megan guessed she was crying the whole afternoon. It was about 7:50 right now, so she was crying for a long time.

"Yes, I'm his cousin. You're that girl he likes, Ms. Hertz's daughter, correct?" she asked politely, and Megan nodded. She heaved an annoyed sigh at the mention of Odd.

"I feel sorry for you then. I mean, being his cousin and all. Such a jerk! Oh, no offense, umm..." she tried to remember her name, since she could hear Odd talking with her, but she hit a wall. All she knew was that it began with an A.

"Aelita. And why would you say that? Did he do something?" she asked, sounding sincerely concerned. Megan sighed.

"He just said he liked me, then ended up with Emily. But enough about me, you were the one crying. So what happened? My name is Megan by the way." she added.

Aelita nodded. " I know. And it was just a fight with a friend of mine. See, I...have strong feelings for him, but he gets over jealous, so...then we had a big fight, and I received a text saying he wished he never met me!" she tried to hold back tears, but failed, miserably.

Megan patted her back in support and hugged her. "It's okay. Just don't think about it. Hey, I have an idea! Let's go over to my dorm and hang out,  
alright. Your bed is drenched from the tears. Or a tsunami (A/N: sp?) came and wiped out just your bed." Aelita laughed and took her hand, walking out of her room and back to her apartment. She could see a perfect friend in this girl, Megan.

**-With Yumi and William-**

"Can you believe them? Crashing our date because they're jealous!" William growled, causing Yumi to give him a curious look.

"Why would Sissi be jealous?" Yumi asked him, and William sighed, still not stopping. They were almost at the theater, with Sissi and Ulrich far behind them, but close enough to see them from in the distance.

William finally stopped at the theater, waiting in the line for tickets. It wasn't very large, but it would be a wait. Now William had time to tell her.

"Me and Sissi were hanging out for the week while Ulrich was holding you captive, and we were talking about how we weren't getting anywhere with our crushes. Her with Ulrich and me with you. Then I said I'm going to keep trying, and she got mad. I figured she likes me, which she admitted,  
and well, now she's being a good friend to Ulrich, at the same time getting back at me." he explained, causing Yumi to gasp.

"Wow. Never knew she'd like you. But I have a plan in the theater. See, they're gonna end up sitting behind us or next to us, so I'm going to be kissing you in the theater to get them both jealous and angry. That way, they can finally stop being such idiots. I mean, how was that a good plan?" she asked,  
and William laughed. He didn't seem affected by the kissing thing, so maybe he finally got over her, and was acting dumb to prove it.

She got the courage to ask him. "Are you over me? Is that why you were being totally...ok dumb at the restaraunt?" she asked bluntly, and he laughed.

Then he sighed from laughing. "Yeah, you're pretty smart. See, I really like Sissi too, but I want to give her a taste of her own medicine. She was trying to get me jealous of Ulrich, so I'm gonna do the same. As for acting dumb, it was just to give you a hint." Yumi nodded, understanding. Ulrich needed a taste of his own medicine too, so they were on the same page as well.

Sissi and Ulrich finally caught up, and stood beside them in line. William and Yumi bought their tickets first, then Sissi and Ulrich did. After buying the popcorn and drinks, they walked into their seats, around the middle, with Sissi and Ulrich predictably sitting behind William and Yumi.

Yumi winked at William, who returned the wink, and smiled at her, mouthing "Ready?". She nodded her head, taking his hand, and began to watch the credits. Yumi put her head on his shoudler, and could feel Ulrich's glare burning a hole in their heads, and she smirked, as did William.

"Around the middle of the movie, ok? And did you know I hated this movie and wanted to go see The Last Airbender?" she whispered, and William chuckled.

"Yeah, but I knew Sissi loved it and was dying to see it." he whispered back, causing Yumi to chuckle.

"On a date with another girl and you're thinking of someone else. Sweet." she sarcastically replied softly, causing them both to laugh, and Sissi and Ulrich glared even harder, hating every second of this.

"This movie is sucking so far." Ulrich muttered, and Sissi nodded her head.

"It didn't even start yet, and already I regret coming in here." she muttered as well, hand on her chin, arms on her knees, staring directly in front of them.

Oh, it was gonna get worse, REAL quick.

_- Not that bad of a chapter. I felt I was lacking a bit, but oh well! It'll get a lot better when the next day of school, or maybe two days later, monday in the story, comes. Anyways, what do you think? I felt like Sissi and William would be pretty good, considering both their crushes in the show liked each other, and not themselves, so they had some level ground. And they seemed like friends, so why not make them a couple._

_Megan and Aelita are also going to be close friends, but don't worry, Megan will be close friends with everyone in the group, especially "close friends"_  
_with a certain blond with a weird name and a pet dog. Hehe, no more hints! I made it very obvious, duh!_

_Reviewer Responses:_

_BoyWhoDisappeared- sorry I didnt mean for it to go into a depressing mode! and trust me, everything will go great for everyone in the end! And Yumi came across a girl who didnt like twilight, so your welcome! and if they hate you, they hate me too! so ur not alone! and i love that song! cool the wait wont be long!_

_MMDCLXVI- yay! thanks so much! and now im finally getting used to typing ur penname! yeah i noticed that nobody does that either, so i figured what the hay? he annoyed me anyways in the show. and ill update A.S.A.P!_

_Traveler- cool i got somebody to smile! good to see u werent offended! I feel bad for odd and his bad timing, and especially emily's. Idk what was up with Sissi and Ulrich! =D jealousy makes people stupid, what can i say? lol i like that comment for jeremy, what story was it from? And i wasnt sure if they mentioned where he was from, but he just had that look on him, ya know? great to see somebody agrees, i tell my friends that and they go,_  
_"No he looks french." And its funny when people mistake Yumi as Japanese. And when Ulrich called her Yuri lolz! Not so smooth._

_Bye guys! Keep on reading folks! And maybe review? It would be nice to see some new faces, but I still love the old ones! You guys are wicked nice and awesome. I feel stupid for saying wicked. Well, typing. Anways, bye! -_


	6. Chapter 6

- Woohoo! Chap 6 is on the way! Really sorry about having it focus completely on Yumi and Ulrich's dates, but that seemed to be what everybody was waiting for. Lolz, it was a bit ironic, like some people said, but eh, lots of things get ironic.

And sorry how after the movie, it's going to jump to Monday morning, and their date was a Friday night. They'll (the girls at least) will seem happier than most people on Monday mornings, hate em, because, well, they had good weekends. Aelita, Megan, and Yumi sorta stick together, like me and my friends would do if we had a problem, and the boys do the same thing in the story for the last week of school. They will be back in a group together though, because, like I said, happy ending for all!

PLEASE REMEMBER, THINGS WILL GET HAPPIER!

And Reviewer Responses at the end! New reviewer too, she seems nice! Like all my reviewers lol! Thanks you guys for sticking with me through the end. Recently I feel like my writing isn't all that good, since well, my other stories haven't had much feedback. Not anybody's fault but my own, right?  
Haha.. -

**-With Yumi and William-**

Yumi watched the movie silently, not even the least bit interested. She tried to in the beginning, but failed, as did William. He was too busy staring at his sneakers or something.

A few minutes ago he was whispering to her, saying "Why did I take you here again?" She had giggled, now she's beginning to ponder that question as well. (A/N: Don't hate me twilight fans, it just seems like they wouldn't like this movie. Trust me, I have respect to the peeps that made it and people who like it!)

Sissi on the other hand, was completely enjoying this movie, commenting now and then on parts of the movie to Yumi or Ulrich, purposely ignoring William. Yumi smirked as she heard an annoyed grumble from Ulrich. Next time pick a less annoying date, she thought happily.

Ulrich then decided to get a little bit louder in his responses to Sissi's fangirling. "I don't care if you're team Jacob!" he muttered, still trying to keep his voice under control. Sissi scowled quietly and turned back to the movie. William heard this as well and chuckled with Yumi.

Then Yumi leaned her head next to William's to whisper something to him.

"Seems Sissi is getting on his nerves as well! I thought it was just us and our little moments!" she whispered to him and he laughed quietly, but loud enough for Ulrich to hear and lift his head up to narrow his eyes.

Then William whispered back. "When is the middle or the ending again?" he asked, obviously itching to get them ticked off.  
Yumi smiled. "Umm, just wait till the last like, 3 minutes of the movie. The part where they talk about marriage or something." She glanced back at the movie.

Then she turned to him and smiled. "Which is about now."

As the scene where Edward and Bella talk about their engagement, William and Yumi began to make out, to Ulrich's and Sissi's horror and disgust. They both ran out of the theater, Ulrich dragging Sissi this time, and Yumi and William pulled back immediately. They high-fived each other before leaving slowly, so they wouldn't be seen.

"Good job. Now let's see them try to apologize or give us bratty attitudes!" Yumi cheered, fist pumped in the air, and looked over at William. He looked equally happy.

"Yeah! Serves them right! They needed attitude adjustments!" he replied, causing them both to laugh and head back to their own homes, waving goodbye to each other.

**-On Monday Morning, With Aelita, Megan, and Yumi-**

Megan threw her messenger bag, with her initial on it, on her right shoulder and headed down the hall to wait for Aelita.

The girls weekend was so much fun. On Friday, Aelita slept over at Megan's dorm, then Saturday introduced her to Yumi, who Megan thought was pretty cool. They went to hang out at the Mall, buying anything they liked in sight, thanks to Megan's stealing of her mother's credit card, and went to play laser-tag, Aelita winning, second place going to Megan, then Yumi in third. They slept over Yumi's house, since her parents and her little brother weren't home for the week, and would return the day Yumi gets out of school to pick her up for Japan. Megan and Aelita had to leave on Sunday afternoon after they goofed off at her house, so they could get up and get ready for school.

Aelita came out wearing her usual clothes at school, smiling at Megan. Megan waved.

"Morning! What's up?" she asked casually and Aelita looked up.

She looked back at Megan, and gave her a thoughtful look. "The ceiling is thankfully up, if it wasn't we'd be crushed." She replied, causing Megan to laugh, and herself as well.

They both walked down the stairs and then outside, waiting for Yumi to head into the campus grounds. They saw Jeremy, Ulrich, and Odd, laughing and talking animatedly, which made the two roll their eyes.

Finally, Yumi came in, running past the three boys, causing them to watch her head towards the two, smiling and waving.

"Had fun this weekend?" she asked, breathless, hands on her knees, panting. Megan rolled her eyes and began to laugh.

"Oh no, it was so awful and boring, I had to leave early as an excuse." she sarcastically joked, causing Yumi to look fake hurt and wipe her eyes.

Aelita giggled and walked away with both of them, knowing that Jeremy was watching her, Ulrich watching Yumi, and Odd watching Megan.

Feeling really annoyed with this, Megan turned back to the boys and walked right near them, clearly not happy. She glared at all three of them, and stopped at Odd.

"Can I help you with something? Or are you just staring for no reason?" she growled, causing Ulrich to roll his eyes, Odd to widen his, and Jeremy's to instantly focus on the ground.

Ulrich stepped up towards Megan and locked eyes with her. "If you have a problem with Odd, you have a problem with me." he replied smoothly,  
voice edgingly calm. Megan smirked.

"Looks like I have a problem with a date crasher then. Yumi says to leave her alone, so no more calling her on the weekends when we're out, mkay,  
Stern? As for Odd, I have nothing to say to him. He obviously thinks of me as some kinda toy in the line of girlfriends he's had. He changes girlfriends more than girls buy clothes." With that said, she turned on her heel, heading back to the girls, giving them a high-five and laughing, heads hung back, smiling up at the sun.

Odd sighed, and Ulrich patted his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about her. She can get over it or bitch about it as long as she likes." he said, making Odd feel slightly better, then realize what he just said.

"Hey, don't you dare call her that! She's not like those girls!" he snapped, smacking Ulrich's hand off his shoulder. Ulrich looked at him, confused, and Odd sighed.

Jeremy cut in though, sighing in agitation. "Aelita's just trying to ignore me because she's afraid of what I'm going to say! That's why Megan didn't talk to me!" he said, knuckles turning white in his fists.

Ulrich sighed, realizing she must have been around with Yumi and Aelita with this. Now, they have another girl out to get them. She seemed really cool, but then her personality just snapped into an angry one, adjusting to how Yumi and Aelita feel. If they were mad at Ulrich or Jeremy, then so was Megan. Seems like it follows with Yumi and Aelita too.

Ulrich told the guys this and they nodded, somewhat mad, but mostly disappointed.

Seems like Kadic Academy turned into a battlefield. A war that might have more than one winner, though, but they didn't know this!

_- Alrighty, that's it for chapter 6! About 4 more chapters, then its finished! Next chapter, an announcement, a brawl (le gasp!), and more G.N.O.s!_  
_G.N.O means girls night out, or maybe even a guys night out! Never heard of it, well, neither have I!_

_And don't worry, Herb and Nicholas won't be mentioned until the end of the story, and their punishment for making the fights even worse will be given then! That's the ONLY reason I'm bringing them back! -_-"_

_Reviewer Responses:_

_Chels- Aww thanks very much! New reviewer deserves a welcome cookie! *gives hot off the virtual easy bake oven* lolz but thnx for the support!_  
_glad to see it rocks! and who am i to disappoint a reviewer? a jerk is what i would be, but im not, so yay!_

_BoyWhoDisappeared- Sweet! It's getting even better now, right? I sure hope so! And I'd like to know, did you reappear because of my story? Lolz, jk,_  
_I shouldnt try to flatter myself like tht. Haha! Keep reading, please? Well, if you want to, that is! lolz, but thanks on the support about WilliamxSissi I came up with it on the spot, that way, they wouldnt be so annoyingly clingy to them. Plus, they seem kinda cute together, no? Besides YxW anyway!_  
_and what stories were depressing? i may want to recommend them to my friend who likes depressing romances._

_Traveler- Yeah, I figure a quiet one would be one that they could use, mostly me to recover from the vacation postponage. I was a little mad, so my writing dropped along with me. And I figured you guys would need that, since you may get bored from hearing about Ulrich and Yumi (i dont much,_  
_but thats just me!). and i'll make sure to look for them, where can i find them? The theory seems a bit strange, but other than that, very realistic. I like that theory, maybe its true. Seems more logical than anything I could come up with. cool!_

_MMDCLXVI- I can memorize your penname now! lolz, and you do kinda do that. But who cares, one of the best words for me to hear over and over!_  
_thnx for that! ill try my best, and is that french? srry my languages are a bit scrambled, since my bro takes spanish and well, practices around the house._  
_And i'll try to update A.S.A.P.!_

_Sorry guys, but I can't update until Thursday, cuz every wednesday and sometimes monday i go over to my cousins house out in dartmouth, so yeah!_  
_Don't hate me, but just patiently wait for me! Thnx and you guys rule, as usual! Love ya!_

_P.S. This was rushed too!-_


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys! My cousin's house was kinda fun, a little dull, since they were feeling lazy. But then again, I don't blame them. Here in Massachusetts, it's like 99 degrees the whole week. So, yeah. Anyways, this chapter has to be a little shorter than usual, but my friend is coming over today and then a baseball game for my brother tomorrow in the afternoon. But the next two chapters are just more fights and an announcement that eventually...I'll stop there. No spoiling!

_Reviewer Responses at the end! People ask why I do this, its because I prefer talking to reviewers than just letting them say their mind and leave. It's more fun to talk to them! –_

**-With the Boys-**

Ulrich was randomly shuffling songs on his ipod while Jeremy was messing around on his computer, and Odd was playing videogames. They were over at Ulrich and Odd's dorm hanging out, since the girls are against them in this war. They were probably just doing girl stuff or at the cafeteria. So, the boys would stay far away from them since yesterday's encounter in the morning with Megan. That girl had a temper, and could easily take it out on those around her.

Either that, or she's just being a good friend to the girls. Well, if telling us off is a good friend, she's perfect, Ulrich thought.

Just then, Odd jumped up, causing a thud, and started yelling like crazy. "YES! I BEAT AELITA'S SCORE! FINALLY! I THOUGHT SHE'D ALWAYS WIN!"

Jeremy slammed his laptop shut and began to grumble. "Course she does. Princess isn't just a nickname."

Ulrich stared back at Jeremy. He's been doing this ever since the supercomputer came off, he's over that now, but it's this fight that's making him go... what was the word? Bitchy, Ulrich thought angrily.

Ulrich got up and approached Jeremy, face to face. "What's up with you? You're not the calm Einstein we know."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You mean I'm not your nerd. I realize now you guys probably never appreciated me, and that's why you're so cool about the computer coming off, and why you two are so desperate to get them to forgive you! You with your easily-angered Japanese girl, and Odd with his "girl" friend. If anything, she's probably a boy."

Odd got up at that and stood beside Ulrich. "Excuse me Einstein? We're your friends, you're just going paranoid. Anytime Aelita's mad at you, you start to freak out and turn into a spaz." He retorted, Jeremy rolling his eyes again.

Ulrich stepped up closer to Jeremy. "Don't you ever call Yumi easily angered. And she's more than just a Japanese girl she's special. And Odd's right."

"Whatever. I can say anything I want, and you're the one who screwed things up with that slut." He said calmly, and Ulrich lunged at him.

Ulrich repeatedly punched him, mostly getting the side of his head. Jeremy put his arms up, shielding his face, while trying to kick Ulrich off. Odd tried to separate them, but not too hard enough, considering he wanted to see Ulrich get some sense into Jeremy.

Ulrich threw so many punches, and one finally connected to the face, getting Jeremy's nose. It started to drip with blood, and Jeremy's eyes widened, hands reaching for his nose. But he still didn't give up kicking.

Jeremy finally kicked Ulrich off, and they were both panting, mostly Jeremy. He sighed and looked down at the ground, while Odd held back Ulrich.

"I'm sorry. Just Aelita...she makes me do crazy things. I can't apologize right now. I have to wait for the right moment. Please, just... forgive me?" he asked quietly, getting no response. Ruffling was heard from the desk, and then Jeremy saw a tissue being waved in his face by Ulrich.

Ulrich stood there, smiling lightly. "It's alright Einstein. Sorry I had to beat you up to get you to say it." He replied, and Jeremy chuckled, wiping his nose from the dry blood.

Then, they walked out of the room and headed down to the cafeteria, once Jeremy's nose cleared up.

**-With the Girls-**

Aelita was trying hard not to laugh at Megan's jokes, which were way better than Odd's (A/N: Impossible! Lol), while she was drinking her water. But, she failed, and nearly spit out her water, laughing uncontrollably, thus causing her to choke.

Megan's eyes widened, and Yumi rushed over to Aelita, putting her arms up and helping her. Aelita finally caught her breath and smiled, embarrassed.

"Thanks." She mumbled, and then turned to Megan, faking a glare. Megan shrugged innocently.

"Hey! Rules to jokes are never listen if you're drinking something!" she reasoned, causing Aelita to laugh again.

"What are you, the joke police?" she asked teasingly, and held back a giant laugh when Megan took her seriously.

Megan saluted to her, then turned around, facing the other students in the cafeteria, pointing her hands like a gun around them, pointing it at Sissi's head, causing her to laugh, along with everyone else in the cafeteria.

"Freeze! Nobody move, the joke police is here!" she said sternly, acting like a cop, and she began to do summersaults on the floor, pointing her "gun" in front of her face. Everybody laughed, and a certain laugh reached her ears, more specifically, a liar's laugh, at the door, with his friends.

She walked over to Odd, pointing the gun at his temple, and then pulling the fake trigger. Still everybody laughed even harder.

"You've been terminated for disobeying the rules!" she lectured, and walked back to her table, bowing jokingly to the kids in the cafeteria, who giggled and clapped for her jokingly.

Aelita and Yumi were still laughing, loudly, and then Yumi pat her on the shoulder. "Nice job, cop!" she teased and Megan laughed.

Just then, Sissi stood up on the table, smiling ear-to-ear, and stomped her feet on the table, getting everyone's attention.

She coughed and then began to say her announcement. "Alright, I asked my daddy, the principal, about the dance on Friday, the last day of school. And he said... yes!" Everybody began to cheer, and Sissi smiled, but didn't step down yet. She waited patiently, but nobody turned his or her attention back to her.

Megan, feeling she should do the honors, slammed her tray on the table, causing everyone to turn to her. She smirked and pointed back up at Sissi.

Sissi smiled down at Megan and then looked around the cafeteria. "Thanks Megan! Anyway, bring a date! Its boys ask girls, by the way! But I will allow girls to ask boys!" Boys groaned, while girls began whispering and giggling, besides Yumi, Aelita, and Megan. And of course, Sissi herself, who stepped down and sat at her seat.

Megan turned back around to Yumi and Aelita, who both looked somewhat excited.

"I can't wait for the last day of school! I hope I can be DJ!" Aelita chirped, eyes twinkling with excitement. Yumi put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Of course you can. You're the best at this school! Maybe even in France!" she replied, and Aelita looked even more happy.

Megan smiled too and thought about what she could do. Then she snapped her fingers and looked over to them. "I hope Lucas Grey asks me. Anybody but Odd. Lucas was my friend for a while until he moved, so I was hoping to talk to him again." She felt herself regretting what she said about Odd, but shook that off. He can go with Emily, she thought bitterly.

Yumi nodded in understanding and heaved an irritated sigh. "I hope Ulrich won't ask me. I'm going with William, that way, he won't have to go with Sissi, so she can apologize to him first. He just has to ask me, since he told me yesterday if the principal said yes, he'd go with me. " She explained, and Aelita and Megan nodded.

Aelita then glanced behind her shoulder at Jeremy, and she sighed defeated. "I don't know who I want to ask me, but I miss Jeremy. Nobody would ask me anyway." She sulked, and Megan reached across the table to put a hand on her shoulder, but only got her arm.

"Hey, don't say that. Maybe if somebody asks you, which someone will, because you're smart and pretty, Jeremy will realize he's a fool and apologize, then you run off happily ever after." She replied, and Aelita giggled, nodding her head.

Megan saw Lucas walk into the cafeteria, and then crossed her fingers under the table. The girls noticed this, and began to hold back laughs. Megan shot them a death-glare of doom, causing them to zip it. (A/N: I own the death-glare of doom, btw! Made it up myself at lunch last year!)

Lucas noticed Megan, and walked over to her. He began to shyly bounce on the heels of his feet, looking at Megan. He had a hairstyle like William's, but blond and almost reached his shoulders. He had tanned skin, like it was kissed by the sun, which made most girls swoon. Including Megan of course!

She could tell Odd was glaring at them, but she could care less at this point.

"Hey Megan. I was wondering... would you like to go to the dance... with me?" he asked slowly, and Megan smiled at him, grabbing his hand and nodding.

"Yes a thousand times!" she replied, and Lucas nodded vigorously. She smiled and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush red like a cherry.

Odd was giving them those glares of death, but this time, he meant it.

Lucas walked away, waving at Megan the whole time. He eventually hit his head, causing the girls to giggle, and Megan waved bye.

Yumi got up as she saw William calling her from the cafeteria doors, and she smiled at him, walking away and saying goodbye to the girls.

Now it was William's turn to give them the death glare, and again, meaning every second of it.

Aelita sighed, putting her head on her fist, and looking at her food. Megan shook her head and sat next to her.

"Hey don't worry, somebody is bound to ask you too!" she comforted, and Aelita just nodded, not caring much.

Just then, Nicholas, the dopey friend and somewhat of a jock, came up to the two girls, smiling like a doofus at Aelita.

Megan then got up, seeing where this was going, while Aelita watched her go, confused. Then realization hit her, and she began to back up in her chair. She felt Jeremy watching them, so she pulled together and smiled at him.

"Hi Nicholas!" she cheerily said, and he laughed like an idiot, not loudly. He then waved at her when he was right there!

"Uh hi Aelita! I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me? Well, if you don't already have a date or somebody going to ask you!" he stammered, and Aelita smiled, knowing Jeremy might've asked, like she wanted, but didn't care.

"Sure Nicholas! Mind if I call you Nich?" she added, and he nodded his head, obviously happy. He then ran off to join Herb, his friend, and walked out of the cafeteria.

Herb came back out though, and approached Sissi.

"Umm Sissi. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked hopefully, and Sissi began to laugh. Rude as it may be, that would be most girls' response to Herb.

"No way!" she managed to say while laughing, walking over to Ulrich. They started talking and eventually Sissi smiled and hugged him goodbye, walking away.

Aelita had eyes, she could see that Sissi asked Ulrich to the dance. Everyone was asking when it was only Tuesday, they had three days to ask, and of course, get it all done in a hurry. Yumi was going to be furious when she told her.

Then, another girl, Noémie, the girl who auditioned for Odd's band a long time ago, walked over to Odd and was smiling flirtatiously, twirling her hair with her finger. Odd was blushing, but managed to stutter out what looked like a yes. Aelita frowned. Megan would be extremely pissed, but act ok with it, when she told her.

Jeremy had a girl coming up to him as well, looking somewhat like Aelita, but with red hair, in contrast to her pink hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow skirt and matching yellow, but lighter, t-shirt. She asked, outgoing, again in contrast to Aelita, if Jeremy would like to go with her. Aelita felt she would bust into tears, or punch a hole in the cafeteria walls. He looked taken aback, and was blushing as well, but managed to nod his head. The girl walked off, watching Jeremy as he walked away with Ulrich and Odd.

Aelita rushed past them, shoving Ulrich out of her way and running to tell the girls. She held back tears at the sight of Jeremy. "What's up with her?" Odd asked, confused, and still sounding surprised to see that drummer from auditions long ago again. Jeremy shook his head, along with Ulrich, who was just as confused as Jeremy. "She's going with Nicholas, so why can't I go with Stephanie?" he asked, not feeling guilty. Ulrich nodded. "She's probably running off to tell the other two anyways, so whatever. I'm over it." He lied, and the guys nodded their heads, obviously lying as well.

Boy, this dance was going to be fun...

_Okay, so they're all pretty much going with the wrong person. And yes, I did make up Stephanie and Lucas. I didn't make up __Noémie, she really was in that episode with the audition for Odd's band. I looked it up on wikipedia! ^_^_

_ Reviewer Responses: BoyWhoDisappeared- Yay thanks so much! And yea, its a total falling out. XD And I know a bunch of twilight junkies at my school. They run around like TEAM JACOB or TEAM EDWARD! Thanks for waiting btw! Oh and lolz at your little joke! I'll make sure to read! And bring a box of tissues! _

_MMDCLXI- im a fan of both couples, but i love UlrichxYumi better. I hate when ppl make william the bad guy, hes nice, just has a huge love on yumi. Oh and sorry if i insulted you about irish, i dont know irish. Mind telling me what that means? _

_Airam09- He is isnt he? Nicholas is just the monkey, a dumb one at that. And thnx for being the first person to comment about megan, glad to see you like her! It means a ton! _

_Traveler- its ok i was late updating anyway. And Jeremy's just...Jeremy...lol. He'll eventually rise up to occasion to make up for his mood swings. And you are right. He will work things out, so will everyone else. About your stories, I would totally read them and review if you did oneshots! _

_Thanks again guys! I'll update A.S.A.P.! And about Final Fantasy high, it'll be delayed until August to get more reviews! I might work on more projects! Oh and there will be like 13 chapters or maybe less!_

_P.S. This was rushed because my friend came by while I was still working, and she was getting impatient, so yeah...Sorry! It's fixed now!-_


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry about the confusion in the two other chapters. I was just in a rush. This one isn't all that long, just a confrontation with the whole group, and then dance preparations. Yes, that means I skip to Friday, the last day of school for them, and the day of the dance. Plus, I've had a hard day, considering I'm really busy doing fun stuff and I woke up late.

Okay, I fell asleep at 6 while watching Avatar: The Last Airbender, one of my favorite animes! Then, I woke up at 10:30 to watch a marathon of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai. It was awesome btw! I fell asleep at 5 in the morning and woke up today at 2 pm!

GO GOKU HURRY YOUR ASS UP TO NAMEK! *Coughs* Excuse me, now onto the story! Reviewer Responses at the end, as usual! –

**-With The Girls-**

Aelita stared at her friends, dumbfounded by their calm demeanors to what she just said. The girls were in the Rec Room, Yumi and Megan were playing Foosball, Megan winning by a landslide. Aelita was on the couch watching TV, but facing them, not the television itself.

"So you guys are perfectly fine with them having other dates?" she asked in disbelief. She figured they would go crazy with rage, throwing everything in sight, or something like that. They still looked all right, wrapped up in their game, Yumi with a faced twisted up in anger over losing, and Megan, a proud and cocky smile on her face.

Megan shrugged while she got another goal over Yumi. "Who cares? Not like I'm his property and vice versa. Hope he has fun with what's her name." she replied casually, genuinely not caring what he did. She secretly cared, wishing he asked her, or apologized, and even tried harder to get her to forgive him, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing she still likes him.

Yumi nodded after grunting in defeat, then dropped the mini soccer ball into the playing field. "Yeah, Ulrich's into Sissi now, whatever. Not like I care. He's the idiot in this after all." She shrugged, and threw her arms up in the air, annoyed that she was losing so badly.

"How are you so good at this?" she grumbled, causing Megan to laugh. Aelita giggled as well, but not as she usually would, still concerned as to why Jeremy would go with some other girl that looked like her, but was nothing like her.

Megan continued to showboat and then remembered to reply to Yumi. "Simple. I rock!" she taunted, dancing about in victory, causing Yumi to roll her eyes, then score when she wasn't looking. Megan turned to her, eyes widening, then glaring back at her.

"What was that about you rocking?" she asked teasingly, causing Megan to huff and turn her attention back to the game, completely focused, playing harder than before. No way was she going to let Yumi take a cheap shot again.

Aelita giggled at Megan, but stopped abruptly as three boys walked in. THE three boys. Ulrich in the middle, Odd to his left, and Jeremy to his right, all deep in conversation.

Aelita gulped loudly, causing Yumi and Megan to turn around, wanting to know what was up. Yumi rolled her eyes, along with Megan, and turned back to their game. They began to chatter away, just to prove to the boys they didn't care they were here or whatever they did wasn't any of their business.

"So Megan, you gonna join the committee for the dance?" Yumi asked nonchalantly, and Megan shrugged, then scored a goal, to Yumi's frustration. She then thought about it for a minute, easily blocking Yumi's mini-soccer player's kicks.

"Now that you bring it up, yeah, why not? I can still go after all. I wanna choose the music! Aelita can be DJ! Whatcha say, Aelita?" she turned to Aelita after Yumi got another goal, finally, while the boys just rolled their eyes from the corner of the room, not caring one bit. If the girls were going to do this, then they could play that game right back.

Aelita smiled modestly and began to stammer. "How'd y-you know I was good at th-that?" she asked shyly, and Megan smirked.

"Never said that, but thanks for telling me!" she smiled, getting a high-five from Yumi. Aelita sighed, shaking her head as she walked over to them, standing beside Yumi as she struggled, now with a 9-3 for the score, and Yumi was losing...BADLY. Megan was just laughing the whole time.

Just then, as Megan was about to score the winning point, a hand came in and grabbed the ball as it was spinning into Yumi's goal. Yumi, though relieved she wouldn't technically lose, was also outraged to see it was Ulrich who grabbed the ball, annoyance plastered on his face. Megan gave him a death glare so strong, he would've been dead if looks could kill.

"Our turn to play. Why don't you run off to your boyfriends?" he coldly stated, causing Megan to stand up straight, face to face with him.

Bravely, she retorted: "I could say the same to you." She smirked cockily, the girls holding back giant fits of laughter, and Ulrich rolled his eyes, not the least bit amused. While Odd was trying to hold back his laughter and keep a straight face. Jeremy looked annoyed by the comeback, as good as it was.

"Whatever. Just move out of my way." He replied, trying to shove past her, but Megan wouldn't budge.

"And what would happen if I say no? Gonna beat me up?" she taunted, getting closer into his face, fists curling up to her sides, ready to take aim into his face.

Just then, before she could lay a hand on him, it was Aelita who surprisingly pulled her back, not Yumi, who looked as if she was excited to see her do that.

"Come on, let's just go. I don't want to see you get rejected for your next year here, ok? Besides, we have to go help set up the dance." She pleaded, and Megan sighed, giving in. Shooting a glare at Ulrich, she shoved past him and headed for the door.

Yumi followed, shoving Jeremy out of her way as well. Aelita politely asked Odd to excuse her, and he nodded; seeing one girl that didn't hate him made him feel better.

Just then, Yumi smiled as she stopped at the doorway. The boys watched curiously.

"Look, William and Lucas are down the hall! Let's catch up to them!" Yumi said, sounding excited, which made Ulrich burn in the inside with hatred for William, and Odd with the same passion, but for this Lucas poser.

If the boys had anything to say about it, they would win the girls back. But are they too proud to do something?

Okay, sorry this was really late and short since I was in a rush and to cool down from the drama lol, but I had to go to the zoo Saturday in The Bronx, New York all day, and my parents were home the whole day Sunday. But now I'm back! I will be on vacation for the week, I'm coming back on Monday and my parents are working now. The whole summer too!

Reviewer Responses:

BoyWhoDisappeared- rlly? Wow thats pretty deep, but i can tell your serious. And well, lets face it, Jeremy can get on your nerves sometimes. So, it would be common to see him get punched. Haha plus i wanted boy drama too! Dont worry, the girls wont be so tight either. HINT: Aelita is peacemaker! O and i could tell it was u. XD

MMDCLXVI- rlly? Thanks so much, maybe I will! Either that or Dragon Ball Z, Avatar The Last Airbender, or Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour! But we'll see lol! And I agree with you on the Ulrich and Jeremy situation which is why i wrote it. Lol glad to see i didnt insult you! I get confused on language too! Mostly japanese but im learning better.

Traveler- anytime! Im good at relieving anxiety lolz just ask my parents *sarcasm*! Totally hope so too! And yeah, hes a pro at that, thanks for pointing it out! Lol i almost forgot! Good guess on Tealia! She is WAY different from Aelita! You think a lot like me when it comes to Jeremy! Good luck on the oneshots!

Airam09- Haha couldnt have said tht better myself! That was my favorite part Ulrich said too! Hes one of meh favs! And AWESOME THANKS SO MUCH FOR LIKING MEGAN! Shes my OC for CL and it means a lot!

-Thanks guys! Be back soon! -


	9. Chapter 9

_- Oh my gosh you guys are official my favorite people online ever! I am dead serious because waiting about a short vacation time is truly amazing to me!_

_Anyways, for those who would like to hear about my vacation, I'm willing to tell, but probably after I finish this. I will add a last chapter, called "Author's Take" after I completely finish. And I'm going to be putting it into the places of the characters from two things, one group to the zoo, the other to the park. Park will be for Kingdom Hearts, Zoo for Avatar: The Last Airbender. Look out for them if you like any of these!_

_I went to Hershey Park, Hershey World, and stayed at a Best Western, because it was in our price range. On the few days before it, bad grammar there,_  
_I went to The Bronx Zoo, on a public bus, which was pretty cool. I'm not snooty and would say things like "I HATE PUBLIC URCHINS!" or "POOR PEOPLE? EWW!" because I am one of those "public urchins"._

_This one is extra long for you guys! Reviewer Responses at the end as always! -_

**-On Friday Morning-**

Odd laughed along with Jeremy, who was in a better mood, but was still angry about Aelita and Nicholas, as Ulrich rubbed the back of his head after William launched a spit ball halfway across the room and hit him, of all the students. If looks could kill, William would've died in an instant at the face Ulrich was giving him.

"Ulrich, calm down. You don't want detention on the last day of school now, do you?" Jeremy asked, rather amused, and Ulrich huffed, sliding lower into his chair in defeat.

Odd then looked at the teacher, Ms. Hertz, who was still rambling on about what she was going to do during the summer, like anyone cared. Not even her own daughter Megan, who was leaning back in her seat, acting exactly like Odd (but much louder) was paying attention to her.

He looked over at Megan as he climbed up onto the table, to get her attention and publicly apologize, as part of his plan to win her back, but fell on top of it instead. It got her attention though.

Megan looked like she was going to choke on laughter. She fell over on her chair, holding her sides, eyes watering, as Odd landed on his head on the table, revealing his underwear from his loose shorts.

Odd blushed while she still kept laughing.

Ms. Hertz glanced back at her class after writing "Have a Happy Summertime!" on the chalkboard, to see if they were listening to what her plans for the summer would be, but alas, they were not. Everyone was indulged in their own conversations, loudly laughing and talking, throwing paper planes,  
chewing gum, leaning back in chairs behind the desks.

It amazed her how she didn't even notice. She was too caught up in her trip to Russia for the summer with her daughter, Megan, and her husband.

She narrowed her eyes and put her arms on her hips, impatiently waiting for the class to settle down. Only two students didn't listen however, being her own daughter, and her "favorite" student, Odd Della Robbia.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the two. How she didn't notice this, she would never know, as her daughter was curled up on the ground, laughing her head off, fists pounding the ground, while Odd was pulling up his pants as he stood up on the table.

"Any reason why you are stripping in my class Odd?" she asked sternly, causing the whole class to erupt with laughter, and Odd to blush and stammer once more, while Megan pounded even harder and almost fell over again as she got back up.

"And you, Megan, causing a huge scene from your little fit?" Megan shrugged and rolled her eyes up to the ceiling, causing Ms. Hertz to gasp in shock at her daughter's display. Of course she always did this, but now, in front of the class? Does she have any respect for me, Ms. Hertz thought angrily.

"Yeah actually. It's because you're boring everybody with your rambling for our summer plans, which are really dull by the way, and Odd was being funny. You should be thanking him for making your class less boring than it already was." she replied, not the least bit sorry.

Odd had a look of confusion on his face. Didn't she hate him or something? Now she was standing up for him, against her own mother, who, by the looks of it, wasn't quite happy with that.

"Well you two "buddies" can go to lunch detention together, and be funny there after class, but luckily, for I am so nice, you will not be missing the dance tonight. In here you will stay!" she scowled, glancing at Megan, who shrugged, while Odd just nodded, still thinking about Megan's sudden act of kindness.

Just then, the bell rang, and everyone in the class left, saying goodbye to Megan, who just waved, while Ulrich and Jeremy patted Odd on the back,  
Jeremy whispering "Good luck" and Ulrich loudly stating "You'll need it".

Megan just plopped back down into her seat, while Odd cautiously sat next to her, while she acted as if she didn't notice. Ms. Hertz left the classroom to get her and the students' lunches, closing the door behind her.

"What was that back there?" he asked her, turning his chair around to face her, while she just scoffed.

"I can stand up for anyone I want to. I'm just tired of hating you...friends, ok? We can't be anything more because of your reputation. Not like you can get rid of that, right?" she explained meakly, while he frowned, feeling a bit guilty.

He was going to say he couldn't do that, because he really likes her, LIKES her, and being friends would be hard. But for her sake, he would tell her this anyway, and try to do something to prove to her he's more just a womanizer.

"And besides, I was stupid enough to fall for your little game. Now we can put that aside." she cooly stated, sending a chill up his spine. He looked confused, so Megan elaborated. "It was in the text I got, you said that, but whatever. I'll hug you to prove it."

As confused as he was, he shook it off, hearing the words "hug" and "you" making him excited.

He nodded, plastering a smile, giving her a friendly hug. They pulled away slowly, both suddenly missing the other's warmth, and put on their best fake smiles.

Megan was regretting this, and was going to talk to him about the Emily thing, but dropped it. How many heartbreaks can I take, she asked herself despairingly.

Odd was feeling hurt that she just wanted to be friends, but he would prove it somehow. I'm not gonna let her go that easily, he thought, determined to win her over.

**-At Lunch-**

Aelita sat down at her usual table with the girls alone, since Yumi was helping William finish up the decorations for the gym, and Megan had lunch detention. She didn't have any other friends now, considering Odd, the only guy who didn't hate her now, was in detention as well.

She sighed, playing with her mash potatoes, using her plastic spork, hand on her chin, looking bored and lonely. Her eyes lit up in happiness as she felt a hand on her shoulder, but instantly replaced it with anger when she saw the face. It was Jeremy.

She got up and walked away, Jeremy tailing her out of the cafeteria and outside, where they could talk alone, or in Aelita's case, escape from his grasp.

"Aelita! Wait!" he called, grabbing her arm back, making her stop in her tracks, putting her head on his shoulder. They both blushed, and Aelita pulled away, recovering from the unexpected moment, which she strangely enjoyed. Jeremy recovered as well, then looked at her.

"What is it? Make it quick because I'm going to go check on the gym, Yumi and William should be done by now!" she explained, while Jeremy slightly rolled his eyes, and she caught this quickly. She got even more mad, seeing as he had the nerve to roll his eyes when he wanted to talk to her.

"Oh please. You just don't wanna talk to me! At least tell me that instead of lying!" he retorted, while she huffed.

Even though she was lying through her teeth, saying anything to avoid confrontation with him that they desperately needed, she wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing she was lonely without him.

"If that was true, could you blame me? I'm not a liar Jeremy Belpois, you are! You're always saying you were grateful to find me, then I found out that you regret meeting me!" she retorted, voice loud, but nobody was outside to hear their agruement, and eyes watering up. Jeremy looked confused,  
but she didn't care. He's just trying to play the victim, she decided in her thoughts, and ran off to find Yumi, crying the whole way.

As she was running off, she yelled back to him, "It was in the text message you sent me, remember?" He was lost as ever.

"What text message? Oh forget it don't bother talking to me Aelita!" he screamed to her, thinking she was making up things to wind this up on him.  
All of this was her fault if she hadn't have started hanging out with Odd. Yeah he knows they're just friends now, but that whole agruement brought back some things better left unsaid, things they didn't mean at all.

With that, he stalked off back to the cafeteria.

**-With Yumi and William-**

Yumi stood on the top of the ladder, watching for William, who would be coming back any second with the disco ball that Yumi had to hang up. Megan and Aelita were in charge of the music, Aelita as DJ for half of the dance to play techno music, and Megan to play songs from her ipod, and her guitar. She said she could play drums and piano as well, but she couldn't multitask that easily, which made Yumi laugh. So, Megan would bring two other friends of her's to play drums and piano for the dance.

Yumi sighed as she balanced on the ladder, hands on her hips. Finally, she became too impatient. "William, come on! I can't stand up here forever!"  
she complained. She could hear William scoff and his footsteps get louder from the hallways, and he stepped in, carrying the disco ball.

"It took forever to find that the least you could do is be grateful. And Sissi stopped me in the hallways to brag about her going with Ulrich and not me.  
Eventually, she'll realize he's better off with you." he shrugged, with Yumi huffed from the top. William handed her the disco ball and carefully made sure she didn't fall over trying to grab it.

"He WAS until he got too jealous for me to handle. I mean um-" she stopped abruptly, realizing what she said, blushing, while William laughed.

As she finally got the disco ball on, her feet slipped off of the top step, causing her to fall off. She yelped, but quickly became relieved when she was caught, but not by William. She looked up, eyes showing her thanks, but was shocked to see Ulrich there instead of William. She looked around for William and found him wiping his forehead in relief, glad to see Yumi safe.

Ulrich smiled, causing her to smile as well. "Um thanks. And look, I'm sorry I went on a date with William. Friends?" she asked hopefully, and he hid the frown he desperately wanted to make. No, Yumi, MORE than friends, he thought to himself angrily. But he shook it off and nodded.

She then continued, with a bit of an edge to her voice, but accidentally. "And besides, maybe Sissi might've enjoyed the date you went on that ruined mine." Ulrich looked a bit hurt, but shook that off as well.

"Yeah sure. I- umm gotta go." With that, he stormed off, obviously showing his anger at what she said. Yumi noticed this, and looked confused. She heaved a sigh and got back to work.

"I always say the wrong things. We'll never be more than friends if I keep pushing him away." she mumbled to herself.

Ulrich walked off quickly, going in the direction of his dorm. He was just grateful that Odd was in detention so he wouldn't pester him with questions.

Yumi would never leave his thoughts. "Maybe she doesn't feel that way about me. But that won't stop me from trying." he grumbled, now determined to get her to admit it, or at least accept it. He already did, so its possible for Yumi.

**-With the boys-**

Odd fiddled around with his PSP, waiting with Jeremy and Ulrich for their dates to arrive at Ulrich's and Odd's dorm. Odd was wearing purple clothing of course, this time a purple zip-up vest with a light purple tanktop underneath, and baggy shorts that were...purple obviously. His sneakers were black converses, the laces barely tied.

Ulrich was wearing his usual clothes, since he wasn't too happy with dressing up fancy, as Sissi suggested. Jeremy as well, since Taelia told him to wear whatever he wanted, because she could care less, since she was trying to make another boy jealous, and he was the "weirdo" that got her attention.

Ulrich sighed loudly, and Jeremy did as well. Odd was too wrapped up in his game to notice.

"We're all pretty much going with the girls we don't even wanna go with." Jeremy concluded, causing even Odd to nod his head in approval.

Odd finally put down his game, and lied down on his bed, hands under his head, eyes staring up at the ceiling. He sighed as well.

"I never thought my rep would ruin the best relationship I COULD'VE had. It did, now Megan just wants a truce." he explained, causing both boys to nod. Odd continued. "And Yumi thinks I'm even more of a dog for doing that "purposely" to her. I apparently said that I totally played her or somethin.  
I would've remembered something like that because it wasn't true."

Jeremy looked thoughtful for a second. "Weird. Aelita said I said that I regretted meeting her. She said she also got a text saying that."

Ulrich sat up straighter, suddenly more interested. "No way. Sissi said that Yumi got a text saying that I would ruin her date to get back at her. But I did it to get her attention...well sorta but you get what I mean!" he stammered, causing Odd to laugh, then stop, realizing this was serious.

"Somebody must have sent those lies on purpose. We gotta find out who. It's obviously somebody trying to break the group up." Jeremy explained,  
and the other two boys nodded.

"It's not Sissi because she says she just became friends with us and she wouldn't ruin it for no reason. Maybe she might know who would though."  
Ulrich replied, and Jeremy nodded his head, soothing his head of the possibility that it was Sissi.

Just then, a knock was heard at the door, and the boys inwardly groaned, but silent so they wouldn't insult their dates. Odd dragged his feet to the door,  
Ulrich and Jeremy following.

Odd silently grumbled, "This girl has the brains of an eggplant!" before opening the door and walking to the gym.

**-With the Girls-**

Megan was standing up, toying around with a yo-yo, while Aelita was twirling her hair carelessly, and Yumi was just lounging on Megan's bed, all three of them waiting for their dates together.

Aelita was wearing a white shirt that had only one sleeve on her left arm, with the word L.O.V.E. (standing for love, our very existance) in the middle of it. She had matching capri's on, but with blue tie-die patterns on it as well, and she wore white converses.

Yumi was wearing a black t-shirt with a leather jacket over it, and black shorts with a belt to match. She had black boots on as well, barely reaching her knees. (A/N: sorry if the boots are a bit...yeah, but that's all I could come up with, since I really don't feel like using sneaker brands the whole story.)

Megan was wearing a t-shirt that was blue and white, with black words in the middle saying "Do I know you?", gray skinny jeans, and black and white checkered Vans. She was the only girl among the three wearing accessories; black cuffs on her wrists, a mood ring, and a peace pennant neck-  
lace.

Yumi couldn't help but giggle at how she looked like someone from the 80's. "Hey, did you take a de-tour to the 80's department or something?" she joked, causing Megan to playfully glare and cross her arms in a pout.

"Ever heard the song "Sexy Back"? Well, I'm bringing that AND the 80's back!" she joked back, making Yumi bust out laughing, while Aelita dryly chuckled, deep in thought.

Megan put an arm on her shoulder in concern. "Hey, what's up, bubblegum? It's the dance, meaning happiness for all!" she replied, but Aelita just sighed and looked down at the ground.

"It's just I'd rather go with Jeremy. Ever heard of love at first sight? That's what happened to me, then a huge fight about jealousy, and now, I got a text saying he wish he never met me! Herb had to tell me and yet he couldn't" she sobbed, stopping her tears in time, remembering her slight mascara she was wearing.

Megan patted her back, then a thought came into her head. Maybe coincidence, she thought, but still felt the need to say it. "I got a text from that kid too! Odd said that I was stupid enough to fall for his game of womanizing." she explained, making Aelita's eyes widen in disbelief, while Yumi chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah well Ulrich purposely went on a date with Sissi to get back at me for going on one with William. Herb told me that..." she suddenly lost her train of thought. Herb sent all three of them a text, not a coincidence at all. And Sissi did stop hanging out with him...so maybe he just wanted to get back at them for accepting her as a friend.

Apparently the other two girls were thinking the same thing, because their voices got gruff. "That little punk. He made things worse. We could've talked things out, but now he made me mad enough to never talk to Odd again!" Megan growled, and Aelita nodded, eyes looking evil.

"Nicholas must've helped as well. They're gonna get it." Just as they finished planning, a knock came from the door, signaling the boys were here.

Nicholas was in the front of the door, eyes blankly looking at Aelita, then snapping back into thought. "You uhh, look nice!" he stammered, and Aelita rolled her eyes. He can't even compliment me without sounding dumb, she thought.

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's go!" she walked off, leaving Nicholas to "think" for a second, then chase after the other two couples and his date. Aelita began to think more and more about how their plan would turn out. Maybe me and Jeremy can finally be together, she thought joyfully.

Megan was holding Lucas's hand, but was only thinking about the plan. Oh they're gonna get the embarassment of the decade, she thought deviously.

Yumi was walking by William's side, neither one talking or making contact, both in their own worlds of thought.

Ulrich I'm so sorry I will never push you away again because...we'll be together, she thought, liking the sound of Ulrich and her together at last.

Sissi maybe you will realize that I do care, William thought, thinking about how he was going to get her away from Ulrich, knowing how stubborn she was.

This night was going to be...interesting...

_- Alrighty I'm backs! It was fun thanks for asking lol!_

_Reviewer Responses:_

_BoyWhoDisappeared- oh no not like that i could just tell considering i remember our conversation lolz. srry i dont wanna insult u or anything! And really sorry i should put up warnings of heart attack...haha just kidding but im really glad to see you like my story! and yes, dont worry, *coughs*_  
_Yumi *coughs* will make sure of that. they all will i promise a happy ending for everyone besides herb and nicholas! And I will update as much as I can, which is all the time! It's not that long btw lol! (I like the long ones anyways) O and I noticed you have an account now! great maybe you can start writing!_

_Traveler- Finally I find someone who shares my thoughts, everyone else just calls me insane for my thoughts and opinions. I figured Taelia because she was really different from Aelita, so a good difference thing would get Jeremy thinkin lol! And you can tell XANA has it in for Jeremy because it seems like every episode Jeremy gets attacked somehow or has to do something he doesn't want to. Dont worry i purposely avoided that because it doesnt seem like her kind of style. And the zoo was awesome thank you for asking, just very crowded. New York is a really busy place, the city that never sleeps and all. Thank you so much and maybe I will write more! I've always wanted to try either a truth or dare kind of thing or an ipod shuffle._  
_But another multi-chap is also in place... =D_

_MMDCLXVI- its alrite if its short i dont mind. at least you reviewed lol! And dont worry, it will be! Thanx for the support!_

_Don't have much to say, so yeah! Bye! -_


	10. Chapter 10

I'm really feeling under the weather, in two scenarios. One, its thundering and lightning here in Massachusetts. Two, I'm really sick. Headache, stuffy nose, throat itchy. Yeah...But I am feeling better to know I have more reviewers! And my oldest ones never left me! WOOHOO!

_As for making the chapters longer, I sorta try to stretch it out and keep cliffies, but I can try that too. Not sure how good I am at that. I'd have to be really interested in my story, but don't get me wrong, I am. Its just for example, when I'm waiting for things to load on my computer, I open up notepad and start writing random stories. Then I get into them._

_Anyways, reviewer responses at the end! Thanks bye! –_

**-With the Guys-**

"So then I was like, excuse me but that bracelet is mine! And she says, uh excuse ME but no its not! I got sooo mad, I pulled her hair!" Noémie blabbered about her experience at the mall with her new "frenemy" named Nicole or something like that. She turned her head to Odd, earrings making a racket, and waited for him to react.

Odd was barely paying attention to her. Nobody else was either, including Sissi, who sometimes sounded like this. They were either playing with their hair (girls), or tugging at their clothes (boys). Odd silently wished he brought his PSP with him, and luckily nobody heard him. He realized Noémie was expecting him to say something.

"Oh umm...Yeah you showed her!" he stammered, trying to sound excited enough to fool her, which he did, and she kissed his cheek for agreeing with her. He didn't even blush. He was thinking about Megan.

Ulrich noticed and chuckled, shaking his head as he stared at his shoes while he was walking. As stubborn as this Megan chick is, at least she can carry a conversation, a smart one at that, he thought.

Megan had enough guts to stand up to him, knowing he took martial arts, and didn't back down or show any signs of fear. She seemed pretty cool of a girl, tomboy like Yumi, a clown like Odd, smart like Jeremy, and strong like him. She didn't seem like she had much in common with Aelita, besides being a good friend.

Maybe he made a bit of a mistake, judging her like that. Especially for being Ms. Hertz's daughter. He saw what happened in her class, she stood up for Odd because she still likes him, but Odd didn't notice this. And it seemed like she didn't really like her mother much, considering she openly called her dull.

Sissi tapped him on the shoulder, and he finally realized they were at the door already. "You ready to win back Yumi?" she asked with a smile, and he nodded, walking her in, Jeremy and Taelia behind them, and finally Noémie nagging Odd in the back of the group.

Inside, the gym looked like it was alive. It resembled the inside of a circus tent. Lights in different colors flashing everywhere, tons of students dancing, a band in the front of the stage, beach balls being bounced about everywhere, streamers, disco ball, everything!

Odd's eyes widened the size of the moon. "Whoa! This is too cool! I wonder if Aelita's the DJ!" he proclaimed, making Jeremy sulk. Odd looked back at him and frowned.

"Sorry Einstein! Didn't mean to make you upset!" he apologized, and Jeremy waved him off to go to the party. He did, Noémie tailing him, shouting, "Wait for me!" behind him.

Ulrich let Sissi go find William, like she wanted to, and he was left alone with Jeremy and Taelia.

Taelia turned to him, a bored expression on his face. "Soo you gonna dance with me or what? Lucas should be here soon and I don't wanna make him jealous over "standing and chatting" with you, genius!" she scowled, and Jeremy reluctantly followed her to the dance floor.

Ulrich chuckled and plopped down in a chair, waiting for Yumi to come by. Suddenly, a thought hit him. He forgot to ask Sissi who sent the girls those text messages! He ran off,

hoping William wasn't here yet, to go find Sissi. It would be easy finding the only girl wearing a hot pink dress up to her mid-thigh.

**-With the Girls-**

Megan silently counted the fifteenth time Lucas bragged about himself in the five minutes of walking. Woop-dee-freakin-doo, you play basketball, she thought angrily in her head. Why not get a medal for it, she thought tauntingly. Odd wouldn't have bragged about him self THIS much. It was agony just listening to him, never-mind paying attention.

She was practically wishing that the principal and her mother didn't hire a professional DJ and band.

She realized Lucas was looking at her, an irritated face on. She gave him an innocent smile and quickly thought of a lie as to why she wasn't listening. The light bulb went off and she smiled "sweetly".

"Sorry Lucas! I was just thinking about how much fun we're gonna have at the dance!" she lied, and luckily Lucas bought it. He smiled at her warmly, which made Megan want to barf, and pulled her closer to his side.

Lucas certainly changed over the years. He used to be sweet, funny, and not so hotheaded. Now he's a soccer player that thinks he's the best.

She began to think back on Odd and Emily. It could've been an accident, since Emily always told her she hated Odd Della Robbia, calling him a slob and a nuisance. Odd didn't look like he was into Emily anyways. Matter of fact, he looked panicky. Maybe she just reacted on impulse. Odd I'm so sorry, she thought sadly.

Then Ulrich and Yumi's situation. It's easy to get jealous, and Yumi did tell her she used to like William. So Ulrich had every right to be jealous. And maybe she just misjudged the kid. Sure, he was a martial artist, but that doesn't make him a certified jerk. He's pretty cool for not backing down because she was a girl. Props to Ulrich, she thought with a smile.

As for Jeremy and Aelita...there was absolutely nothing she could say in Jeremy's behalf. He obviously has a huge temper and even though he's the smartest kid in Kadic, he was pretty dumb with love and stuff like that. Aelita was the helplessly-in-love girl who would stop the world if Jeremy asked her to. She didn't even know Jeremy well enough to think he was jealous.

Aelita did tell her about the Odd incident, but now that she thinks back on it, maybe that's what brought things back to boil in a huge argument. Poor lovebirds, she thought.

Just then, Yumi shoved her lightly, causing her to look up in confusion. Then she realized, they were already at the gym.

"Whoa!" the girls shrieked in unison, causing nearby people to look at them as if they had four heads. The girls smiled innocently and shrugged, acting as if they did nothing wrong.

"This place is like a carnival or a county fair!" Megan hollered, causing Yumi and Aelita to look at her in confusion.

"County fair?" Aelita asked, confused. Megan sighed and shook her head, mouthing never mind.

Aelita's eyes looked glazed with pain as she stared ahead over at the dance floor. Yumi and Megan followed her gaze and sighed at the sight. It was Jeremy dancing with Taelia.

Megan rolled her eyes and turned to Aelita, who looked ready to cry.

"Look, he obviously doesn't like dancing with her, and she's looking over...here?" she began to follow her gaze to Lucas. He looked ready to kill Jeremy, but his lips were turning white at holding them tightly together.

"What the?" Yumi asked, and Lucas heard her. He walked over to them, placing an arm around Megan's waist.

"See, me and Taelia used to go out. She claims my eyes would always "wonder at some other girls", so she dumped me. Now she's trying to make me jealous, and I'm trying to make her jealous with you, ONE OF THE HOTTEST GIRLS HERE!" Megan looked at him, teeth gritted, eyes blazing, obviously dismissing that compliment he gave her, which he exclaimed extra loud for Taelia to hear, and then glare at him.

Yumi pulled her away from Lucas, who didn't notice her look to kill him, and Aelita followed.

"We can talk to the guys later and fix things later, and then you can dump your dates, ok?" Yumi muttered impatiently, and they nodded, Megan grudgingly.

Aelita then spoke up. "Right now, we gotta go find Herb. NICHOLAS is over there looking for me!" she hissed, pointing over at the idiot sniffing the punch bowl, eyes wandering around, looking for his date.

Megan laughed, while the other two girls silenced her with glares. Yumi's eyes searched the huge crowd for Herb, and finally found him, talking with Sissi. Sissi clearly didn't want to talk to him, and looked like she was restraining from slapping the taste out of his mouth.

The girls smirked and rolled their eyes at how desperate he was. Megan cracked her knuckles, looking ready to go after him, but Yumi held out her hand.

"We aren't going to beat him up. We're going to embarrass him AND Nicholas on stage." Aelita and Megan nodded in agreement, splitting up. Yumi and Megan went to go get Herb, while Aelita escorted her date to the stage.

"Uh where are we going, Aelita?" he asked, confused as always. She wanted to throw him into the hallways, but instead, acted sweet and innocent.

"Relax, Nich. I'm going to take you to the stage, so everyone can see us together! You are...special to me." Those last words were gritted through clenched teeth and forced to come out, making him feel special and giddy.

Idiot, she thought.

**-With Sissi and Ulrich-**

"For the last time Herb, go away! I'm here with Ulrich, not a dork like you!" Sissi hissed threateningly, and Herb frowned.

"No! And I don't see him, so he's not your date anymore!" he replied, smiling at how "assertive" he was. Sissi liked assertive guys, so he would be more of her prince charming. (A/N: Besides the charming part... and the prince)

Just then, Ulrich rushed over, panting, hands on his knees. He looked up at Sissi.

"Finally I found you! I need to talk to you!" he said, and Sissi nodded happily, taking his hand to shake off Herb, making him glare.

"I'll be over here Sissi! Come back when you're done with that loser!" he shouted to her, but Ulrich didn't pay any attention. Sissi scoffed.

"In your dreams! And I thought I walked away from the real loser!" she retorted, then turned to Ulrich.

He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. "Do you know who might've sent text messages to Megan, Aelita, and Yumi? To ruin our friendship?" he asked, and Sissi looked thoughtful.

Then her eyes widened. She nodded vigorously, and Ulrich looked relieved. "Who?" he asked, and Sissi took a deep breath, ready to explain.

"See, it went like this..." she began, and then started to explain what happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

**Sissi turned down the hallway to her room, and she felt the door close behind her. She screamed, turning around only to see Herb and Nicholas there.**

"_**Hey Sissi! Wanna catch a movie with us?" Herb asked hopefully, only to be shot down by Sissi's laughter.**_

"_**Yeah right! Didn't you hear me before? I said to get lost and stay away from my friends! I also meant me! I did not work so hard to become their friend just to be followed by you dweebs!" she retorted, and Herb looked hurt, while Nicholas looked...like Nicholas.**_

_**With that, she walked off out of her room, leaving Herb and Nicholas to talk amongst themselves about what to do.**_

_**Little did they know, she came back to tell them to get out of her room, and stay out.**_

"_**What now?" Nicholas asked Herb. He rubbed his hands together evilly.**_

"_**We just have to tear the group apart, that way she can come back to us!" Herb explained, and walked off, clearly not seeing a worried Sissi beside the door.**_

_**-End Flashback-**_

Ulrich looked like he was holding back a ton of anger. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "When did that happen?" he asked, voice shaking with anger.

She bit her bottom lip. "Three weeks ago, right about when Megan got here..." she replied, worried as to what Ulrich would do. He just sighed, knowing it wasn't the best thing to take it all out on Sissi. Instead, take it out on the guy that did it.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of two girls running over to Herb. Sissi turned around to watch the two girls and Herb.

Both of their eyes widened. It was Megan and Yumi! Ulrich still didn't forget how beautiful she looked, and it only made her look ten times as beautiful in her outfit. Sissi and Ulrich could just about hear what they were saying.

"Hey Herb, come on stage with us! Maybe Sissi will notice and like you!" Megan bargained, causing Herb to nod with a smile, following Megan to the stage. Ulrich finally noticed Aelita and Nicholas were also up there, to the crowd's confusion. The band even stopped playing.

Yumi began to mutter something to herself. "Serves him right for sending fake texts to us. He's gonna get the embarrassment of a lifetime." Ulrich smiled at himself, knowing how devious Yumi could get.

He walked over to her. "Mind if I join in too? He sorta ruined everything for all of us." He explained, and Yumi stiffened a bit. She was thinking it over, and nodded.

"Yeah. Just bring Odd and Jeremy too. Meet us at the stage!" Yumi replied, heading over to the stage. Ulrich smiled to himself. Maybe she was starting to forgive him. And the same for the other girls.

Odd was nearby with Noémie talking to some bulk guy, to Odd's boredom, and Ulrich dragged him over to find Jeremy.

"Hey thanks for saving me. She was flirting with that hulk dude right in front of me!" he scoffed, and Ulrich didn't pay any attention.

He finally found Jeremy standing beside an angry Taelia, talking to Lucas, Megan's date. Ulrich grabbed Jeremy's arm as well, and he looked relieved. Before they got out of their sight, Odd yelled something to Taelia.

"You get him girl!" Taelia nodded, waving a hand to him, as if she was taking him seriously. The other two boys nodded while he looked extremely proud of himself.

Finally, they got to the stage steps. Jeremy looked at Ulrich, who was too focused to turn his attention to him. Jeremy coughed loudly, making Ulrich look at him, finally.

"What are we doing here? And why are the girls up there with Herb and Nicholas?" he asked, and Odd nodded, also wanting to know why.

Ulrich sighed and rushed his explanation. "Herb sent those texts to the girls, screwing us over, just to get Sissi's attention back to him. Now Yumi, Megan, and Aelita are gonna get back at them, and we are allowed to watch up close." Odd and Jeremy looked confused, but nodded anyways.

They finally got up to the stage, welcomed by awkward silence between the group. Then, Megan coughed into the mic and got everyone's attention.

This was going to go badly for the two unsuspecting boys...

Cliffie! Hahaha! Sorry for the torture, but I really need some rest! And about my vacation thing, I won't be doing that extra chapter about the vacation. I'm just going to answer questions my friends are asking me! And the vacation stories will still be going on! And I will not be doing the highschool fanfic using your OCs. Sorry but not many people are giving reviews on their OCs.

Reviewer Responses:

EccentricSuperchick- Thanks! And im glad you tried it too! And there will be some fluff! Besides, even if there isnt as much as you want, I will be doing oneshots on the couples people are asking for! I will try my best to make it longer!

BoyWhoDisappeared- oh how i wish they would kick his ass. Lolz i might make them do that in the epilogue! And its k! Lolz ive been waiting for this chapter to be uploaded too! I loved the Vans she wears, since I have the same ones! And its ok, i like hearing about people's lives. Much more exciting than mine lol. Cool on the fanfics, ill read and review for you!

Airam09- aww u cant? I hate my laptop too so dont worry. And the chapter might not appear becuz it hasnt been approved in your area or something like that. =P that stinks. And nobody does believe them when they say they dont care about the other one! Haha! Im glad you liked that phrase, it was a shout-out to the diehard YumixUlrich fans! I hope so too! And I hope you read this one!

Traveler- Yeah I was thinking the same thing. But hey, at least she only wears it once, rite? I cant picture Yumi in bright colors. Sorry just cant. Her outfit was my favorite to make up! I wish I had it I only have the Vans! Their outfits I just cant take it off of them! Aelita would literally protest on it to Moonscope! Im not sure which one either, hes always in trouble lol! They all get their revenge on him. And in the epilogue, he gets the beating of a lifetime! I let him survive in this chap just so ppl can be happy to see him beaten up in the final chap! And thanks that would be awesome! I just got an ipod, so maybe one or two from mine would be used!

Nikkuh13- Oh dont worry, there kisses will go out with a (somewhat of a SPOILER) bang! Hehehe! And thanx so much! I was hoping i did good on drama! I survived a lot in school, so yeah!

Thanks guys! Cya later and remember... HUG A SQUIRREL AND EAT A BAGEL! -


	11. Chapter 11

I'm still not really feeling well. Matter of fact, I feel worse. But I don't care I don't want people hating me either! So with that, I bid you this chapter! Some fluffiness will be in here! For each couple! And if you have any questions, just lemme know, mkay?

_Reviewer Responses at the end! (Pwease don't hate me! Heehee!) –_

**-With the Group on Stage-**

Megan winked at the group, standing up at the front of the stage. Her wink instantly made Odd blush, but the poor fool thought it was for him. Megan noticed and couldn't help but blush herself. And she never really does that...EVER.

"Excuse me folks! Can I have your attention?" Megan asked rather loudly, causing everyone to start to pay attention.

She smirked and turned to Herb and Nicholas, making a slight movement of her hand, signaling the girls to go behind him. Yumi went behind Herb and Aelita went behind Nicholas, due to request. The boys looked confused as to what they were supposed to do. Megan just shook her head at them and told them to stay, and they silently obeyed.

Suddenly, Yumi and Aelita pulled their pants down at the same moment, and the gym erupted with laughter. Even the teachers began to laugh while they were drinking punch, causing punch to come out of their nose. This made the students laugh even harder.

Nicholas was wearing...*author sighs* rubber ducky boxers, the base color being blue like water, and the ducks looking like they were floating on the water. Herb was wearing... *author giggles and coughs nerd* a green base with beakers and test tubes on his boxers.

Jeremy held back a snort, seeing Herb wasn't even really smart compared to him. Meanwhile, the whole group laughed like lunatics as they saw them grab two garbage cans and jump into them, then running out the door.

Finally, Megan put back on some music for the group to dance to, and the song "Almost" by Bowling For Soup began to blast from the speakers, making Aelita and Jeremy cringe at the same time. They both blushed bright red.

Yumi sighed and looked at the group. "We all gotta talk things out." She stated, and the group nodded, the girls grabbing their crushes by the wrist and leading them someplace.

Aelita led Jeremy backstage, behind the curtains. Megan led Odd to the corner of the gym, to the best table she could find. Yumi led Ulrich outside near the bench they would sit at.

**-With Jeremy and Aelita-**

Jeremy scratched the back of his head in an awkward manner. This made Aelita giggle, and the corners of his lips curved upward in a semi-smile. He sighed and sat on the floor, Aelita's hand in his.

"I'm sorry I got jealous over Odd. And I'm sorry I brought up Franz Hopper and Lyoko...again." he tried hard to remember what else to be sorry for. He'd do anything to have Aelita forgive him. Aelita noticed his hard thinking and rolled her eyes, shoving him gently.

"Oh come on Jeremy. It wasn't all you. I'm sorry I tried to make you jealous with my own cousin." She smirked at that slight joke, causing Jeremy to chuckle.

She sighed and looked down at her shoes, and began to murmur something Jeremy could barely catch.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get over Franz. When school ends, I'll have nobody to go home to. Come to think of it, I don't even have a home to go back to." She held back the tears furiously, and Jeremy wiped her eyes with his thumb.

"You umm...can always come on vacation with...Me." he barely managed to stutter that out, and Aelita giggled and pulled him into a tight embrace. He blushed as red as cherries. They both stood up, Jeremy helping Aelita to her feet.

"Sure! Thank you so much Jeremy. And I..." she paused for a second and took a deep breath, as did he, and they both said simultaneously:

"I love you." They both glanced at the other, then down to their shoes. Jeremy was the one to break the awkward silence.

"R-really?" he stammered, and she nodded her head. Jeremy was so happy, as was she. They were both just too shy to do anything.

Finally, Jeremy manned up and took her hand, taking her by surprise. He put his hands on her waist, not too low, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him, and he looked a bit nervous.

Just then, the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings came on, and they began to slow dance, despite the fact it was a fast song. This is gonna be our song, they thought in their heads.

Aelita rested her head on Jeremy's shoulder and whispered in his shirt, "You know I fell in love with you at first sight. You were the first to save me."

He nodded his head. "Me too. You were the only girl that was smart like me." Aelita chuckled and they continued to dance together. Jeremy and Aelita locked eyes, then they both leaned in closer, and kissed passionately. Both were blushing, but neither could tell because their eyes were closed.

"Best end of the year ever." Jeremy murmured as they pulled away, and went back to the gym floor, hands intertwined. What they didn't notice was that fireworks were playing outside as they kissed.

**-With Odd and Megan-**

Megan sat down in a chair that Odd had pulled out for her, like a gentleman, which surprised her, but she wasn't going to complain.

Odd looked at her seriously and she sighed. "Look I'm sorry I overreacted about you and Emily. She obviously fell and I just jumped to conclusions. You have every right to hate me."

She sighed and began to stand up; feeling too disappointed to even continue this conversation, but was stopped by an arm on her shoulder. She looked over to see Odd giving her a slight smile.

"You're not gonna walk away from me just like that. I didn't get to apologize yet either." She sighed and plopped down in her seat, listening.

"I'm sorry for um...going to this dance with Noémie, the airhead." She rolled her eyes and got up.

"Odd you have nothing to be sorry about! It was my entire fault, not yours! So don't apologize and go back to your date." She replied, and Odd frowned, stopping her from walking away by grabbing her wrist.

"I don't wanna. How are you gonna make me?" he asked teasingly, and she smirked.

"Hmm...Maybe if I kissed you, it would make you go away in disgust?" she teased back, and his eyes widened.

"Trust me, it would do the opposite. I really REALLY like you, more than any other girl in this school. Hell, maybe even in the whole world! Just gimme a chance?" he pleaded, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But just one!" she replied with a smile, and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him.

"So, are we like, going out now?" she asked him, obviously knowing the answer. He smiled cheekily and nodded.

"Alright but only because you want to!" she rolled her eyes, and suddenly kissed him, half to shut him up, half because she wanted to. But mostly because she wanted to.

She finally pulled away to savor his surprised face, and he suddenly zoned out, staring ahead, tilting his head to hear what song was playing.

It was the song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings, a song they both loved. She looked over at him and pulled back, holding his hand.

"So is this are song now or something?" she joked, and he nodded his head, completely serious. She smiled and agreed with him.

They both walked off together to find the others, since they were all pretty mad at each other before. They heard fireworks as they kissed, but neither one cared enough to tell the other.

**-With Ulrich and Yumi-**

Yumi sat down close to Ulrich on the bench, both waiting for the other to start. Seeing this was going nowhere really quickly, she started first.

"I'm sorry about making you jealous with William. He's into Sissi anyways, so you had nothing to worry about." She explained, and Ulrich chuckled, nodding his head.

"I kinda figured. She would never stop talking about him on that fake date. Which, by the way, I am sorry I did. I just get jealous easily..." he trailed off, and Yumi sighed.

They're relationship was so confusing and strange; she didn't even know what they were to each other. Best friends, friends, crushes? She couldn't tell anymore and he needed to know that.

Yumi looked directly into his eyes, and saved herself before she got lost in them.

"Ulrich...I don't even know what we are to each other. Best friends usually don't get jealous if one of them is with somebody else. So what... what are we? And how do you feel about me? I need to know." She pleaded, meaning every word of what she just said.

Ulrich sighed, knowing the conversation was going to head in that direction. He took her hand, which slightly surprised her, and he looked at her.

"Yumi, I think...I think I love you. And if you don't feel the same, it's okay. We can always still be ju-" he was cut off by Yumi pressing her lips to his gently, making him blush madly.

She pulled away reluctantly, and noticed there were fireworks playing as they kissed. She smiled at him, and he returned the smile.

"Wow. Fireworks? The world must really like us together." He joked, and Yumi laughed as they got up and walked off to go find their friends.

Ulrich stopped suddenly as he listened to the song faintly playing in the gym. Yumi looked at him confused.

"What? It's just that song Check Yes Juliet. From that band...umm...We The Kings I think." She said, and he turned to her, smiling like a goof.

"This is now officially our song, since we are dating now. Right?" he asked sheepishly, and Yumi nodded, holding back laughter at his shyness.

As they stepped inside, they noticed Sissi was in William's lap, having a "conversation" with their mouths. Yumi turned away before she got grossed out, as did Ulrich, and noticed Aelita and Jeremy holding hands as they walked over to where they were standing.

"I see you and Princess are together at last." He smirked, and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and you and Yumi are finally a couple." He retorted, and Ulrich shrugged, clearly not fazed by his comeback. Yumi and Aelita laughed, and suddenly jumped when a certain couple jumped at them from behind.

It was Odd and Megan. They laughed at how scared they were, and Yumi narrowed her eyes at Odd, who hid behind Megan. She pulled Odd back to her side.

"Hey so everybody's happy together now?" she asked, and everyone nodded. Megan turned to Ulrich.

"Sorry about getting off on the wrong foot. I just have a "Won't Back Down" attitude." She smiled and Ulrich nodded, but was suddenly pushed by Yumi into a hug with Megan. They both awkwardly hugged, and Yumi looked pleased with herself.

Odd glared at Ulrich. "Hey! Hands off Ulrich!" he cried, and Ulrich laughed while Megan rolled her eyes at Odd's protectiveness.

"Hey guys, wanna know what our song is?" Odd asked to change the subject of being jealous, and the group looked halfway interested, besides Megan, who already knew.

Odd paused for "dramatic effect" and smiled. "It's that song that was playing a few minutes ago, the one by We The Kings. Check Yes Juliet!" he said cheerfully, and Yumi and Aelita's eyes widened in surprise while the boys smirked.

"How unique. But not really. That's our song." Ulrich replied, Yumi nodding in agreement.

"Ours too!" Aelita agreed, and Jeremy nodded as well.

Megan smiled rather happily, clearly not affected by having the same songs. "Well that just means we're good friends then!" she explained, and the group agreed, realizing she was right.

With that settled, and all the apologies out of the way, they all walked out of the gym together, hearing the song they requested before they left. Yeah, it was Check Yes Juliet. The words began to echo in their heads.

**~ Run baby run, don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance! Don't sell your heart; don't say we're not meant to be! Run baby run, forever will be...you and me! ~**

Okay not that bad of an ending right? Plus I love that song and I realized it fit much, considering everyone mentioned was getting in the way of their relationships! The epilogue is next, then the Q&A segment after the epilogue! But I might not do it if people don't want me to!

_Reviewer Responses:_

_EccentricSuperchick- Aww dont hate me i just got this chappie up! Lolz and thanks for saying its the best, which i doubt, but thats just me. If people think it is, then thats pretty cool! And i update as much as I possibly can! The wait wont be that long._

_BoyWhoDisappeared- lol when you write them, ill be reviewing ASAP! I decided to go for something that is somewhat cliché and pants them! Haha but they will get beat up, but not by the group! They're too nice! And me too I always judge people I think are what they look like to me. And its not technically rushing... right? Heh, and it must be more fun that mine right now. Being sick isn't exactly an adventure._

_Nikkuh13- Well i did now, sorry if it isn't exactly the kind of fluff you were looking for, but I might be doing more stuff for Code Lyoko. Like fluffy moments perhaps..._

_IamUlrichStern- *wipes forehead* thank goodness u dont hate me for real! And i did, dont you worry!_

_Traveler- For me, the best medicine is writing. Haha but im ok enough to keep writing. I don't want people to hate me so much, they'll want to "cyber bully" me, as my friends call it. Haha just kidding! I'd love to see someone just try and make her change clothes! And that's true, Aelita is pretty much that persuasive, maybe she could even convince Jeremy to idk...fess up to liking her? And I liked her better like that too, she was pretty fun and such. It's ok if you don't have one, my dad had to give me his old one, so I didn't really buy it. I have about 515 songs. Not gonna use all of them so dont worry! Ooh shiny card lolz just kidding I dont have that much of a short attention span. I'd doubt that too no chance would they be too tired, considering they do play a lot of sports. Example, swimming classes for about everyone, soccer for Ulrich and Odd, martial arts for Ulrich and Yumi. Jeremy and Aelita dont seem to take sports much. I don't mind rambling since you didn't really ramble, and I could barely qualify for being a genius. I'm not sure on my IQ. It isn't low, but not like 165 or something. _

_Thanks guys and I'll cya soon! Epilogue coming up! -_


	12. Chapter 12

-Woohoo! The moment everyone's been waiting for...I think? Ah oh well! The epilogue! It may be short, but that's what epilogues are for! Short sum ups in the future! And no, I did not get that off of ! ...Shut up...

_Haha but I love the reviewers to death, so I give you all cyber gifts. What? I don't know where you live to personally deliver this. Gawsh I ain't superman! And the readers! *Gives All Code Lyoko Toys* I'm like a little kid with the way I always give out free toys! Haha snatched that from the Fall Out Boy song, I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off!_

_Reviewer Responses (Sniffles) the last ones...at the end! (Pulls a Loz from FFVII) I am NOT crying! –_

**-Epilogue-**

The group huddled by the door to Megan's house, impatiently waiting for her to open the door. They were supposed to go to her house for "an awesome surprise", as she told them in her text messages. The only semi-calm person was Aelita, go figure.

Yumi grumbled things under her breath, sounding like cusses, and Ulrich kissed her forehead, making her calm as Aelita, and blushing as red as Megan's house.

They saw Herb and Nicholas being dumped into the garbage cans down the street, and couldn't help but laugh. The laughing sub-sided at their growing annoyance of the blasted door.

Megan's house was really pretty. It resembled Yumi's a bit, except bigger, like a mansion, and had a gorgeous yard in the back. Megan told them once that her yard had a pool with a slide to jump into the pool on, and her mom's garden.

Odd sighed at how wonderful his girlfriend was, and her house. Mostly her, though. Jeremy flicked his head to get him to snap out of it, and Aelita scolded him. Odd smirked at Jeremy, who didn't mind the reward for listening much.

Next thing you know, Megan decides to open the door, her hair in a ponytail, dressed in casual shorts, brown, with a light brown tank top. Her eyes widened at the sight of Jeremy and Aelita sucking face on her porch.

Her face twisted up in a scowl, obviously grossed out. She groaned loudly, causing them to snap their attention to her, faces turning a new shade of red.

"Really, I know your "coming out of your shells", as Yumi put it, but really, pop out of your shells anywhere but my porch." She said, holding back a laugh at the faces Odd was making at the pair behind their backs; he was making kissy faces.

Jeremy shrugged, clearly more outgoing then he was before, and only after a week of school being out. Aelita was still developing, but in no time flat, she would be as outgoing as Megan was.

She ushered them in the house, sitting them down on the leather white couch, which was extremely comfortable. They all looked at her as she called for her mother in a "sweet" voice. (A/N: Sarcasm!)

Her mother came rushing down the stairs, clearly excited as her daughter was.

They looked somewhat the same, except her mother had red hair that was a bit shorter than her daughter's. She also had shiny silver hoop earrings dangling, and they were so large, they almost reached her shoulders. She wore a white shirt with the sleeves being loosely past her shoulder, and a black mini skirt with black high heels.

She smiled at the kids, and they returned the smile politely. Truth be told, her mother was a bit girly, seeing she takes off her father's side of the family, and would always "Aww!" and reach for a camera whenever the couples did something couple-like.

Her mother looked like her face would crack into a million pieces if she kept this smile up any longer. Finally, Megan made her drop the smile.

"Alrighty! So, you guys know how you have other places to go on vacation?" she asked, bringing in their moody sides.

"Ugh don't remind us. I still have to pack for Japan tomorrow!" Yumi complained, groaning and falling into Ulrich's shoulder, and he patted her back supportively. He turned his head to Megan.

"And I have to go to Germany in a few days." He mentioned, and Odd cut everyone else, who was going to open his or her mouths to say something, off.

"Italy is really boring for me! Besides the pizza! And everyone speaks in a language I can barely understand!" he whined, and Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"You mean Italian? But who cares, I don't feel like leaving Aelita behind while I'm off at England." He stated sourly, and Megan winced at the tone. She hated Jeremy's sourpuss attitude at times.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, listen! I know all about your plans since you were bi-" she remembered her mother was in the room, so no potty mouthing from her. Luckily she stopped herself in time.

"Nagging about it all week! You know how we're going to the states for the summer?" Megan asked, then regretting it as their sourness came right back to annoy her.

"Yeah, don't rub it in! The states are actually cool there, like you said!" Odd moaned, and Megan gave him a stern look, with a hint of "shut up and I'll kiss you later" in her eye. He smiled and stopped right away.

"Aaaaanyway! My mom said that... YOU GUYS CAN COME! FOR FREE, NO FEE!" she rhymed while shouting purposely, and everyone was jumping around like monkeys when they see somebody at the zoo eating a banana in front of them.

They got into a huge group hug, and Megan's mom snapped a pic of them. She smiled like an idiot.

"This is so going on a postcard! Oh and by the way, you guys can go by yourselves! Since next year your seniors, you can prove that your big kids!" she squealed, sounding like a five year old.

Then the group hug got tighter and tighter, almost suffocating everyone in the hug.

YAY! I'm FINALLY done! Onto new projects! Like the two stories about my vacation in my favorite video game and show point of views! Oh and maybe a Dragon Ball Z Kai one-shot. Idk about the Dragon Ball Z Kai thing.

_No questions and answers, since I can just PM anybody that really even wants to know. I don't care much though, so no biggie._

_Reviewer Responses:_

_EccentricSuperchick- I was afraid you might say that. I hoped to get more fluff in, but sadly, my priorities are focused on other things back at my house. Example, still sick with a throat problem. Sore, yes. Anyways, thanks for the reviews you sent, and I'll make sure to remember your penname, no doubt! I make it a mission to remember everyone!_

_BoyWhoDisappeared- ESPECIALLY Ulrich and Yumi! Haha! Lolz by all means, have as many favorites as you like! Thanks, almost better! Just my nose is all stuffy and my throat! But writing helps! It's ok, I don't mind your comment on throwing up. I haven't thrown up since I was 7. Now TMI for me... No more waiting, the epilogue is here! Thanks for being a really awesome reviewer, and remember, I'll still make sure to read your fanfics, whenever you start writing them, PM me about it. Ok?_

_MMDCLXVI- it's okay, and I love both of those! So I understand why you wouldn't review! But you did now, so it doesn't matter! Thanks, but then I had to start some tiny bits of rushing in the next chap due to personal stuff. I really mean personal stuff by the way... Anyways, sorry about that. You seem better at this then I am lolz. Thanks but it should matter to me, because I do care about what my reviewers and readers think. I'm gonna miss that ending message in Irish! Haha!_

_Nikkuh13- Maybe I'll continue it, but more of a adventure and humor, with some fluffiness on the side. We shall see hahahahaha! *chokes on evil cackling* Ugh sorry! Anyways thanks for reviewing my story and enjoy the cyber toys lol! Plus I love those couples, so that means happiness for me! And you and everyone else! XD_

Traveler- Thanks for the protection! And woohoo! I made a cool friend over fanfiction! Haha! And so true, she might seem like a counselor or a therapist. Lolz of love though! I think those are willpower, besides the treading water part. He totally needed strength in the legs to do that. But yeah, I don't see why he neglects sports so much. He might be pretty good in sports like soccer if he tried. But he is good at swimming. Like what you mentioned, when he saved Aelita when she fell into the pool from a vision I believe. SO yeah, better at swimming than me, and I'm on a swim team. Hmm that is believable, since he's like an insane daredevil at his invincibility or something. Since your interested in the Q and A, which took me by surprise since I thought nobody would care much, I could possibly reconsider and add a chapter to this specifically for Q and A. If people will send in questions! Hehe.. And yeah, i think i could do that. We shall see.. Bye and to be honest, you are one of my fav reviewers, maybe even my favorite, but I don't wanna make anybody feel bad. Gosh this is really long.

Hasta La Vista...Readers! You guys rule! And the reviewers, duh! -


End file.
